Streaks of Darkness
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: HieiBotan. My first one. Botan has a new mission. It sounds like its a lot of trouble.. Botan also has a dark secret.. What could it be? Complete!
1. Secrets

-Streaks of Darkness-  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own YYH.  
  
Author's Note - This is strictly HB! Hiei/Botan, for you who didn't know what HB was.  
  
-  
  
Secrets  
  
-  
  
Hiei sat in his tree, reflecting. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. He could barely handle his own thoughts. He stared down at the snow. There was only a little and he was sort of grateful. The fact that there was less than an inch outside made it easier on him to train. He stared grudgingly in the direction of the ningen's park. He had his own secluded area. He didn't like to be in the sight of those worthless ningens, much less see them. He grew disgusted with each passing day. He would not leave for reasons of his own. It was mainly his sister that held him back. He considered leaving many times and had not even gotten halfway there when a tugging at his mind stopped him. His dark, brooding mood often lasted for days at a time, maybe even weeks. If something got him pissed, he would get rid of his anger by training. It only added fuel to the fire. He closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling his back press against the tree. He felt a chill wind and welcomed it. The coldness of the air made him feel superior when he thought of the heated homes of the ningens. He would sometimes stay in his tree for days on end and no one would go to find him. The one person who told them not to was none other than Hiei's partner, Kurama.  
  
"Hiei." The little koorime looked down, hearing someone's voice interrupt his thinking. "I got sick of waiting on Kurama to tell me when you were gonna cool off." Yuusuke smirked up at him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei didn't move from his spot. Instead, he simply stared at the spirit detective, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Are you still angry at us?" The koorime scowled at him. "I guess that would be a yes.." Yuusuke sat down at the base of the tree. "Y'know, Kuwabara is an idiot and I don't think he knew what he was saying-" He was surprised when the fire demon jumped down in front of him and stared at him emotionlessly.  
  
"You are wasting your breath, detective. I know the idiot's mental capacity. There is no use defending him from me." He looked away from Yuusuke. "He isn't worth my time." Sighing, Yuusuke put his hands behind his head.  
  
"You are so complicated, you know that?" Hiei turned back to him and glared when Yuusuke chuckled.  
  
"Something funny, Yuusuke?" The frigid tone of his voice made Yuusuke grow cold. Hiei could always bring fear into anyone, especially those that were around him a lot. He was cold, frigid, ruthless, cutthroat, honorable, intelligent, and he was a demon.  
  
"Not at all, Hiei." Yuusuke sweat-dropped. Hiei's expression was none other than disgust.  
  
"Is that all? I wish to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." The koorime then nodded once and vanished from sight, using his speed to get away before anything else could be brought up. Yuusuke sighed. He would NEVER understand Hiei. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around to see Kurama leaning against a tree. "Hey, Kurama."  
  
"Didn't bother waiting, I see. Well, with as much as I heard, he's going to isolate himself for a while. It is just his nature."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get it." The spirit detective let himself smile for a minute. "He's way too complicated for me to begin to understand."  
  
"Sometimes, I don't think he understands himself." Kurama walked away, once again leaving Yuusuke alone. Yuusuke walked back out to the park and sat down on a bench. His team had problems. Many problems. They worked together.. sort of. He just didn't know why Hiei never opened himself up. How bad was his past that he just didn't trust anyone? Kurama's words proved true the more he thought about it. Did Hiei truly understand himself?  
  
-  
  
Hiei swung his katana, using his speed to make it no more than a blur. He continued to battle with his invisible foe as he kept his mind on his training. He wasn't even breaking a sweat yet. He was trying to wear himself out and he knew that it was going to take a lot of time to do. His rigorous training often left him bored after a while. He needed a real challenge. But that wasn't the case now. He was focusing his entire mind and all of his energy on training. He brought up his katana, swinging downward in a graceful motion. He was far away from his tree. There were no ningens around for miles. He swung his katana again and sliced a tree with a straight, clean cut. He stopped, not moving even though the tree fell right beside him. This wasn't working.  
  
"I need a real challenge. A real fight." But he didn't trust himself to go to Makai. He knew he might never return if he did. Then a thought struck him. Wouldn't Yukina be better off without him? But he couldn't leave without checking on her first. He used his Jagan to locate her then sheathed his katana and sped off to see her for one last time.  
  
-  
  
Yukina finished up her work when someone entered the small ramen shop. She looked up, blinking.  
  
"Uh, sir? We're closed.." She trailed off the instant she saw who it was. "Oh, hello." She had seen him with the group and knew he was part of the team. By the look on his face, he was about to do something that was the most challenging thing he had ever done. He walked toward her, the look in his eyes softening as she stared at him. "You're Hiei, correct? The one with the gifted eyes?" He nodded, stopping directly in front of her.  
  
"Yukina, I have something to tell you." His voice was soft, filled with more emotion than normal. She remembered the look on his face before when she had told him something was familiar about him. She stared into his crimson eyes, unable to look away for some odd reason. She felt paralyzed. "The search for your brother is over. I could not leave without first telling you the truth. I knew I would never be able to forgive myself if you were left in the dark."  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked quietly. He didn't look happy to be saying those things. "Do you know who my brother is?" He nodded, closing his eyes and looking away. He reached up and tore off the bandanna hiding the Jagan eye. She gasped lightly when he turned to look at her.  
  
"It is not natural." He clenched his fist holding the white cloth. It was time to tell her the truth. "I am your brother, Yukina." Her eyes widened. That was why all this time no one had found him. He had been in front of her all along. That was why he seemed so familiar. "I got the Jagan eye so that I could watch over you and make certain that you were safe." He paused. "I did not want you to know because I didn't think you wanted to know that your brother was a felon." This was her chance to speak. She stared at him with the same surprised look on her face. He closed his eyes, thinking her silence meant that she was disappointed. He turned to leave when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care what you were.." He turned back around to look at her and his eye twitched. She was crying. "Please, don't leave." She hugged him and he stiffened. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her. He had finally told her the truth.. and she had accepted that he was her brother. He had been secretly hoping that she would have this reaction but he had also been hoping that she would have been disappointed so that it would've been easier to leave. He heard her tears hit the floor, turning into gems as soon as they left her face.  
  
"Please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I don't like it when you are hurt." She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I can't help it.." She felt a warm touch on her face. He was wiping her tears away. "I was never able to place your face.. now I am." She tightened her grip on him then buried her face in his shirt. "Please.. promise me that you won't leave me.. All I want is to be with you, Hiei." He couldn't promise that he wouldn't leave. The most he could promise was the he would protect her whenever he could. But he knew that he couldn't leave now. He knew he was here for a long time.  
  
"I.. I can't." She looked up at him. "I was planning on leaving after I told you.." He saw sadness in her pretty crimson eyes. He was hurting her. He had vowed to himself never to do that. He sighed and pulled her closer. "I promise, sister." She smiled and rested her head against his chest.  
  
-  
  
Hiei pulled his cloak back on after his hour worth of training. He had revealed his secret to Yukina last night then he had left to go sleep in his tree. He looked back at the snow-covered ground where he had trained. He then looked up at the sky. Pure white snowflakes drifted gracefully down to earth, finally joining the white snow covering on the ground. He scowled. The snow was way too bright for him. He continued on his way to his tree then jumped up to the branch in which he usually sat. Pulling his cloak closer around him, he sat in brooding silence. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-  
  
"Have you seen Hiei around, Kazuma?" Yukina asked, her eyes searching around for that familiar scowl.  
  
"No." Kuwabara answered. "Why do you want to know where HE is, anyway?" He made a face, thinking about the last fight he had with the little demon. "He's scary and moody. I don't want him upsetting you, Yukina." Sighing, the koorime looked over at him.  
  
"But he wouldn't do that, Kazuma." She said quietly. "He told me that he doesn't like to see me hurt." Kuwabara stopped walking and looked back at her, his eye twitching.  
  
"Shorty wouldn't say something like that." He paused. "And when did you talk to him?" She stopped.  
  
"Yesterday. He came to talk to me when I was finishing up at the ramen shop. When I was there alone." His eyes widened.  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No." She tilted her head. "He's my brother.. why would he hurt me?" Kuwabara's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Your.. brother? Shorty is.. your brother?" Now Kuwabara knew why the the coldness the koorime had toward him had increased.  
  
"Yes, you didn't know?" He shook his head. He was beginning to think that she was unattainable.  
  
-  
  
Botan floated above the park, looking down dejectedly. She closed her eyes. No one would want to see her after the news she had for them. Another mission. She was looking for Hiei to tell him. She had heard about the fight with Kuwabara where Hiei had actually drawn his katana on the big oaf and threatened him. She frowned, not seeing him anywhere. It had been snowing for over two hours. She took out her communicator and dialed Kurama's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kurama? Have you seen Hiei? I don't see him in his training area or his tree." Kurama didn't answer.  
  
"No, I just looked out my window to make sure he wasn't in the tree. I haven't heard from him since Yuusuke found him earlier." He didn't sound concerned. "Why?"  
  
"Because.. I need to talk to him. I'll tell you guys later in person. I want everyone there. Can we get together at your house? I mean, I know it's last minute and all.."  
  
"It's fine, Botan. I'll call them and tell them." She shut the communicator and looked down worriedly. She flew down to the ground and got off her oar. She saw something black below the tree. She kneeled down and started to seperate the snow. She pulled Hiei out of the snow. He was really pale and his lips were turning a light blue color. She made her oar appear again then pulled him on in front of her. She held firmly onto him and sped off to Kurama's.  
  
"Oh dear, Hiei.." She raced as fast as she could and got there within two minutes. "Kurama!" She knocked furiously on his window. When he came into his room and opened the window, she flew in with the little koorime still in her arms.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"I found him buried in the snow.." She set him down on the bed and took out a clean handkerchief and wiped his face off. "What should we do?" She was starting to panic.  
  
"Calm down." He said wisely. She took his cloak off and wrapped him in a blanket Kurama provided. She called everyone and told them that something happened to Hiei. They practically flew there after that. Botan sat down next to the koorime and sat him up, wrapping her arms around him so that he could stay up. Yukina was the first through the door.  
  
"Oh no.." She was close to tears. Some of the color had returned to his cheeks.  
  
"Yukina?" Botan saw her stare at Hiei as if the end of the world had just come to pass.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" She sat down on the other side of him and brushed his black bangs out of his eyes. Hiei opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Hiei.." The others stared. "Please, brother.. I just found out.. I don't want to lose you." Botan told them that she had no idea how long he was like that. He had been face-down in the snow and obviously, some of the snow from the branches had fallen off. Her voice almost cracked but she kept it under control.  
  
"There really is not that much need for worring. Hiei is strong. He wouldn't give up like this." Kurama said softly. Hiei fell back asleep, leaning on Botan. She blushed lightly.  
  
-  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Yukina and Botan's faces. Yukina had said something to him. Something like 'I don't want to lose you'. He felt something wrapped up in his arms and looked down to see the deity curled up in his embrace. He was warm and didn't want to move. If he did move, he would wake her up and have to hear her mouth. It was still dark outside. He took this time to study Botan. What had happened? He had heard that she had found him. He had heard her voice crack, though she had tried to hide it. She had always tried to avoid confrontation with him. She was afraid of him. He could see it clearly in her eyes. And yet, she had practically saved him when she could have just left him there. He was having enough of these thoughts but they continued to appear and bother him. She stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. The first thing she did was look up and smile.  
  
"You're awake.." Her eyes were glazed with sleep and she looked drowsy. "I was so worried about you." Her voice was soft. She sat up, brushing her hand against his cheek.  
  
"You were worried?" He gave her a confused look. She nodded. "Why? You're afraid of me." She frowned and looked away from him.  
  
"Well.. how could I not be worried about a team member? I mean.. what would we do if we lost you?" She didn't know what to say and she knew she was rambling. She shut her mouth and hugged herself. "Yukina is worried about you." He looked away from her. He didn't want to expose emotion to her. "When did you tell her?"  
  
"About two days ago." He didn't exactly know how long he was out so it wasn't safe to say yesterday.. it would've been really stupid.  
  
"Why would you say it now and not before?"  
  
"None of your business." She looked out the window from the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I-I.. just wanted to know." Her eyes gained a faraway look. The silence went unbroken for what seemed like forever to both of them. Botan was afraid to say anything to him and break the deafening silence. She eventually looked over at him to see him staring at her with an expressionless look. She blinked and looked back away.  
  
"Why do you care?" She didn't answer but got up and looked at him. Then she turned and left the room. He stared after her, confused. What was wrong with her?  
  
-  
  
That's all for your first chapter. In case you're confused about the beginning and all, it will be elaborated in the upcoming chapters. Speaking of the next chapter, here's a little sneak peek to - Darkness  
  
"It is my concern." He glared at her. "Now, tell me, onna." She didn't say a word. Her eyes were depthless, piercing his soul when she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. It was like he was looking into an amethyst ocean. He looked away from her, focusing his eyes on something else as he carried her back to Kurama's home.  
  
-Jess 


	2. Darkness

-Streaks of Darkness-  
  
*disclaimer is on chapter one but what the hey.. 'Don't own!'*  
  
Botan never answered Hiei's question. Why does she care? What's this? She has a dark secret waiting to be revealed!? Read on to find out!  
  
-  
  
Darkness  
  
-  
  
Botan ran from Kurama's house, ignoring the stares of strangers that passed her. Crystalline tears slid, unchecked, down her flushed face. She tripped on a patch of ice and fell onto the cold, hard ground. She cried out in frustration and pain.  
  
"What have you done to me..?" She whispered to the frigid breeze. She looked around her to see people staring at her with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Botan?" She looked back to see Kurama's worried face and Hiei was behind him, staring at her. She stood up quickly and didn't seem to notice the small trickles of blood running down her knees. She tried to hide her tears but they noticed. "Why did you leave so quickly? And what is wrong?" Hiei said nothing and continued to stare at her with his depthless crimson eyes. No emotion disturbed the cold look in those eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She turned around and was about to run but she ran right smack into Hiei. It was like running into a brick wall. She clutched his black cloak, having lost the support of her legs. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He hated that look in her eyes. He normally enjoyed being feared.. but this was different. "Leave me.. alone!" She pulled away from him and almost fell. Hiei caught her and held her in his arms. She gave up and went limp. Hiei really didn't know what was wrong with her but he wanted to find out. Her face was expressionless. Something wasn't right but Hiei couldn't place it.  
  
"Onna, what is wrong with you?" He stared down at her coldly. She looked at him, sparks of fear appearing in her eyes like fireworks in a clear night sky. She didn't reply. This was the second question she refused to answer. He was beginning to get angry and impatient. "Tell me." She was silent. It was almost as if her voice was taken away. "Now." She noticed the coldness in his voice and successfully pulled her fear back.  
  
"It is none of your concern." She whispered. Her voice was hollow.. like an endless echo in his mind. He didn't like that tone at all. He couldn't believe that their earlier conversation had led to this. All because of his question. Why did she care? Some of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and brushed across her face. She looked so sad. He could smell her perfume.. and he was noticing very little things about her that he normally wouldn't. It was bothering him.  
  
"It is my concern." He glared at her. "Now, tell me, onna." She didn't say a word. Her eyes were depthless, piercing his soul when she looked at him, brimming with tears. It was like he was looking into an amethyst ocean. He looked away from her, focusing his eyes on something else as he carried her back to Kurama's home. He was annoyed. When they got there, Botan was dropped unceremoniously onto a bed. Kurama left the room with a knowing smile on his face. The little koorime would experience something entirely different than normal.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked, bringing her legs up to her chest, shaking out of fright. "All I ask is for you to leave me alone.." He grimaced when the tears began sliding down her face. Of course, Botan wasn't his sister.. but he was finding out that he hated her tears much more.  
  
"I want to know what the fuss is about. Why don't you answer my question? You're acting too strangely for even yourself." He found himself pissed off at her for doing this to him. He wanted to shake her and get the answer from her.. but frightening her would do no good at all. It would get him no where.. exactly where he was going now.  
  
"I have a new mission.." She mumbled. His sharp hearing caught it. "It has a lot to do with my past.. There's a connection." He sat down, entranced by the softness of her voice. He let his guard completely drop; sitting there, taking in every inch of her face. He could almost feel her sadness. "I'm so scared to let Yuusuke and you guys get involved in this." She looked at him, then at her hands. "I get so worried as it is about you guys but this is added pressure from my own life.. I went through years of torture and now they're coming back to haunt me." Hiei was rendered speechless, wanting only to hear more. "I still have nightmares about it.." This brought up the little sleeping episode they had.  
  
"What about the mission? What is it?" She cringed at the question and the thought of giving an answer. She could only hope that his reaction was quiet and restrained.. If he lost his temper, then everyone would want an explanation. "Is it that bad that you can't say a word to any one of us?"  
  
"No.. I just don't want you involved.." Her eyes misted over. She was in such a pitiful state that he could hardly stand to look at her.. but he couldn't look away, either. The tears were one thing but the sadness in her eyes.. "I've said too much already."  
  
"Onna.." First, she tries to tell him.. then she can't. Was there danger involved? Her expression turned pained. She couldn't look at him. Her torment was her's to bear and no one else's. She didn't want them getting hurt in her fight. "Tell me." She hesitated, closing her eyes and clutching her head, trying not to remember.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Botan cowered in fear as a demon ripped at her kimono. She summoned her oar and tried to whack his hands away but she got back-handed. She cried out at the force of the blow and felt the warm blood flow down her cheek. She hugged herself and shivered, trying not to open her eyes and see the monster before her. She tried to will it away, knowing that it wouldn't, couldn't happen. She felt his hands tighten around her wrists and pull her arms away.  
  
"There's no use struggling, deity. I will have you." She continued to try.  
  
"No.. Please.. DON'T!" Tears spilled down her face in tiny streams, mingling with the blood. She hauled off and smacked the demon, getting up on shaky legs and trying to run. She clutched what she had left of her kimono and searched around her. She couldn't find a place to hide. She would have to outrun it.. the strange thing was, he looked almost human. He had spiky black hair that went down to his shoulders. He had cold, piercing light blue eyes. She had never been so frightened in her entire life. "Leave me alone.." She begged, when she saw him in front of her.  
  
"But you're too pretty for me to pass up, little deity. I need to call you mine." She fell backwards and whimpered. "Why are you so frightened? I wouldn't dream of killing you.. at least not before you're marked as mine!"  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"Botan.." Hiei didn't know what to do! She was crying and shaking.. The only thing he could do was take action! He moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist, allowing her to turn toward him. He could feel her shaking out of fear and pain. He almost wished that he had never asked.. She hadn't said a word about it but she had just started crying so hard.  
  
"Hiei.. It was horrible.." He wanted to ask.  
  
"What was?" He felt like biting his tongue. She shook her head then looked up at him. He felt so drawn to her.. She touched his face and leaned forward. So close, that he could feel her breath on his lips and he forgot one important thing. He forgot how to breathe!  
  
"Hiei.." Her heart was racing. "Promise me.. that you'll protect me.. and that you won't let him touch me again.." He stared into her amethyst eyes. He saw her pain.. How could one person damage her this much? He vowed that he would protect her.  
  
"I promise.." He tightened his grip on her and closed the distance between them. The instant their lips met, it felt so right to him. He didn't know what he felt.. first it was like something inside of him clicked.. then he felt like he was on fire. He felt a warmth that he had known was always missing. She pulled away from him and lowered her head to his chest. He didn't know what was to come next. The poor little koorime was confused! Again! He just sat there with her in his arms. It felt right to him. He felt like he was protecting her. He never wanted her to leave his sight if she was in danger.  
  
"Hiei.." She let a small smile pass her lips before she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
-  
  
Hiei walked downstairs. He saw Kurama glance at him.  
  
"Down here so soon? Did she tell you anything?" Kurama asked calmly. The koorime shook his head and decided to keep it simple.  
  
"No. The onna told me nothing." He glared coldly at the kitsune. "Stop staring."  
  
"Temper, Hiei." Kurama smiled. "What was the big deal all about? She didn't say about that either?" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"What part of NOTHING do you NOT understand?" Kurama took the brunt of the verbal attack by staring blankly at the koorime.  
  
"I understand that she told you something. I know you Hiei. I would've heard a window breaking if she told you nothing."  
  
"Will you leave me alone now? Or else a window will be breaking." Kurama didn't reply but gave Hiei a sly smile.  
  
"You love her." If looks could kill.. "Don't deny it, Hiei."  
  
"I didn't deny anything, did I?" His eyes were practically glowing with anger. His face was a light red and he looked away from Kurama to hide it.  
  
"I can tell that you don't want to tell me anything. I guess I'll find out soon enough." For once, Kurama felt like staying on the side-lines. He didn't want to get into anything that he would regret if he could avoid it.  
  
"So stop staring."  
  
-  
  
Botan woke up. She had an odd feeling of someone watching her. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She jumped at least three feet in the air.  
  
"Hiei!?" She backed up against the wall and went limp. "Don't DO that!" He frowned. He didn't understand the concept of being stared at when sleeping, did he?  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Nothing.." She sighed.  
  
"That wasn't much of an answer." He stated. "Not that you ever gave me good answers." She smiled nervously. "I think it's best if we avoid the subject, however. I don't feel like getting my shirt soaked."  
  
"Shut up." She blushed slightly, lowering her head so that her hair fell gracefully to the sides of her face. He gave her a look. "Uhm.. thanks a lot for.. your chest." He smirked at her.  
  
"It was a one time loan." She pouted.  
  
"But.." He climbed onto the bed and sat down, sitting Indian style. She gave him the puppy-dog look. He snorted.  
  
"Pathetic." She gave him a hurt look. "Don't you even think about-" Her eyes got watery. "No." She turned away from him. "No crying." It was an order. He got fed up and wiped them away for her. "Hear me?"  
  
"Hiei! Botan! Keiko and the others are here!" Kurama shouted from downstairs. Botan felt her stomach twist and she knew that she wasn't ready to look at them. She took Hiei's hand in her's and let him guide her from the room.  
  
"Please.. don't make me tell them alone.." He nodded wordlessly, knowing what she meant. She was finally going to reveal what everyone wanted to know.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Botan backed up until she hit a tree. She covered her face and hid herself from him. She shook violently. The demon grinned wickedly.  
  
"You're mine." He lunged at her, landing on top of her and ripping what she had left of her kimono to shreds. "Calm down, my little lover." She twisted and writhed violently but she couldn't get him off of her. He grabbed her face in both of his hands and kissed her forcibly. She shook her head and pulled away.  
  
"Let me go! I will never be yours!" She tried in vain to stop him from doing what he planned. He smirked. She winced and closed her eyes when he pinned her by her wrists. She spit in his face.. but that wasn't even enough to stop what was coming. She felt a horrible pain and her tears gave way again. She sobbed quietly and hung her head, her face contorted with pain. "No.. NO!" He was taking her soul away by the second. She could feel nothing but searing pain. She couldn't relive this.. she couldn't. She wished it was only a horrible nightmare.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"NO!" Botan shrieked, running away from all of them, backing into a corner and shaking. Hiei swore under his breath in every language he knew and also cursed whoever did this to HIS deity. He glared at all of them and walked over to her. "Hiei..?"  
  
"Calm down, deity." He said gently, quietly. She flung her arms around him.  
  
"I'm not ready.. I can't take it anymore!" She felt his arms go around her and he effortlessly picked her up.  
  
"Obviously, you fools don't know the meaning of the word 'NO'. She isn't ready to tell you." He carried her back upstairs and everyone stared at him. Keiko bit her lip. Yukina was worried and sat down before she fell.  
  
-  
  
"H-He.. he hurt me, Hiei.. He was relentless.. he wouldn't stop.. I-I was.. crying.." Botan gripped his shirt tightly in her fists. "He raped me.. He stole a part of my soul that I can never get back.." Hiei wasn't angry. He wasn't furious. He was BEYOND all of those little feelings. He closed his eyes and tried to handle the first dose of anger. "He stole all that I had tried to save for.. for.. you." It was so long ago.. she had no idea she would ever meet Hiei nor fall in love with him.. but he was all she had now.  
  
"He will never hurt you again, Botan. I promise you that." She could feel her sadness and anger disappear when she next looked into his eyes. "No one will ever hurt you again, do you hear me?"  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." She stared at him sadly. "I tried to get away.." She sighed. "I suppose that I may never recover from that incident.. but I can try to put it behind me. I will need a little help, though."  
  
"Save that for your ningen friends, onna. I've had enough with emotions. I'll be training." She watched him leave through the window, a sad smile on her face.  
  
-  
  
Keiko and the others listened to her story after that. She had to tell them alone, however. Hiei had not come back.  
  
"Botan.." Yuusuke put his hand on her shoulder then pulled her into a hug. "We would've found out from the toddler if you hadn't told us. Listen, I don't like getting in other people's business but this is you we're talking about. What that demon did was wrong and he will pay. One way or the other, my fist is connecting with his face."  
  
"Yuusuke, now is not the time to be planning ahead for us." Kurama said gently. "We still have much that is in shadow. What is our mission?"  
  
"Hiei and I must take one part on our own. I know he will not let me do it by myself." Botan spoke up. She put her hand over her stomach then pulled it away. "This happened over twenty years ago. I hadn't the heart to do it.."  
  
"To do what?" Shizuru asked quietly. Not even she could sense it. Kuwabara put his hand on Botan's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever we can do, just let us know." She smiled at him.  
  
"I will, Kuwabara." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Too much was happening too fast.  
  
"Hands off." A cold, chill voice interrupted them. Hiei emerged from the doorway, his eyes shadowed. "As for what we can do, take no action now. We will wait."  
  
"For what?" Kurama asked. Botan stood up, her gaze meeting Hiei's. Her reply was quiet but firm.  
  
"Darkness."  
  
-  
  
Ohhh! How exciting! What will Botan and Hiei handle on their own? What did Botan mean by 'Darkness'? Problems will arise in the next chapter..  
  
-Truth- 


	3. Truth

-Streaks of Darkness-  
  
-Will the Reikai Tentai find out the answers to their questions in full? Will this new threat be a challenge? Or will something hold them back?-  
  
-  
  
Truth  
  
-  
  
Kurama stood on his roof, his emerald green eyes focused on the sunset. Some answers were only found in the dark. He usually thought those as the best ones to stay hidden. They were digging into a trap that they couldn't get out of. He smirked. Always the type he looked for and thought as fun.  
  
"Many problems lie in wait, Hiei. You know that." The kitsune wasn't surprised when the koorime decided to show his face. Hiei's crimson eyes were cold and emotionless, like normal, but he had gained a new light in them. "This will not end happily."  
  
"I know. You needn't tell me, Kurama. I know that it looks dark and dreary, but those are of our nature, correct?" His smooth, calm voice made Kurama smile.  
  
"Of course." The redhead also knew that Botan was missing many parts to her story. Parts that could be vital. "There is no point in pestering her for answers. We will get them soon enough, ne?" Hiei gave no answer. He merely gazed at the setting sun with anxiety. Kurama was correct, as usual. They would get the answers. Perhaps sooner than expected.  
  
-  
  
Botan climbed out of the warm shower and wrapped a towel around her frame. She was never partial to tank tops. Especially since they showed those nasty marks and scars from that demon, Hanshiro. She was going to see him again. She could feel it. This time, though, could be worse than the last.  
  
"Finally, I've found you." Botan saw the reflection in the mirror. Cold, ruthless amethyst eyes stared back at her with a menacing look. She couldn't scream.. let alone breathe. Who would hear her? Who would come?  
  
-  
  
Yuusuke's head snapped up. He listened intently.  
  
"Hello." He said to himself. "That power.. it isn't.. SHIT!" He got up and raced to the bathroom, considering either knocking and seeing if Botan was all right.. or breaking the door in. He took the latter, having enough with the mysteries. "BOTAN!" He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Botan staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the intruder. He looked into the enemy's eyes and knew something was up.  
  
"Onna!" Hiei and Kurama were suddenly next to him. "What the hell-"  
  
"Leave us be, filthy creatures. I am here for my mother." Everyone's expressions changed dramatically. Yuusuke's face deadpanned.  
  
"Your.. mother?" He was suddenly afraid to think of what would happen if this demon.. or whatever it was got a hold of Botan. "What kind of sick joke is this!?"  
  
"There is no joke, Yuusuke." Kurama said, his eyes filled with concern. "I am afraid that is her son." Suddenly it hit Yuusuke like a seven-ton anvil. Botan was raped..  
  
"Yes, you fool. Don't you see? He is trying to cause trouble!" Hiei grabbed onto Botan's wrist but she pulled away from him.  
  
"Let me go." She didn't even look away from the boy. "Kurayami.. why are you here?" Hiei knew this would happen from the instant that he saw the kid.  
  
"Botan! Earth to Botan!" Yuusuke grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "This THING is your son!? I get the feeling he isn't here for a nice visit with cake and ice cream! Get over this!" Botan's gaze never left her child. Hiei knew that look. Though he had never seen it, he knew it like no other. The pain of a mother. The pain of knowing that the child she had carried was as evil as the man who made him.  
  
"Yuusuke." The detective grew cold, chilled by the frigid tone of the koorime's voice. By now, everyone was surrounding the bathroom, trying to catch what was going on.  
  
"Hand over my mother, you fools!" Hiei grabbed them both and used his speed to get them out of the way of a spiritual attack. He set them back down, glaring sharply at the demon that had come through the window.  
  
"Leave her alone." A blast came straight at him but Botan shoved him out of the way. She cringed.  
  
"Damn! You wench! That blast wasn't meant for you!" Botan fell to the floor then was sucked up into a dark void of unconsciousness. Hiei growled and launched himself at the menace.  
  
"Never disrespect her that way again." He said coldly, before he gave Kurayami a blow to the back of the neck.  
  
-  
  
Hiei was being stared at. He didn't like it. At all. There were confused gazes as well as others. Kurama wasn't looking at him at all, since he was in another room, tending to Botan's wounds. Yukina got up and took her brother's hand. She led him out of the room.  
  
"I sense something different about you." She smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Could it be that you have fallen in love?"  
  
"I am thankful we have no time to celebrate. We should really be watching that fool, Kurayami." He tried to move away from her but she grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"He is unconscious for now, brother. Please, tell me what is going on." He frowned.  
  
"Botan is in danger. Now is not the time to-" Yukina placed her finger over his lips.  
  
"Botan is the one that catches your affections?" She asked, blinking. "It seems so to me. By the way you gained more strength when she was in trouble. Hiei, please, don't let anything happen to her."  
  
"I cannot save her from her own pain of her desire." He said. She stared at him. "She wishes that her son is nothing like that evil man who had raped her. That bastard will pay."  
  
"Is she going to be okay, though? You know, from her wounds? I couldn't heal them for some reason."  
  
"Her wounds go deeper than they appear to." Was the only thing that he said after that. He walked to where Botan was and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She could hardly turn her head.  
  
"Hiei.." She smiled slightly at him. "You okay?" He nodded.  
  
"Baka onna. You could've gotten yourself killed." She stared at him. "Don't ever push me out of the way again."  
  
"Where is he..?" She asked hesitantly. He stared at her and didn't respond for a minute.  
  
"He is unconscious, tied up in the next room under constant guard." He answered. Yuusuke came in next. His gaze softened when he looked at the girl on the bed.  
  
"Stupid. You're gonna get yourself killed." He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her, and took her hand. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I can barely move.. but I'll live." She smiled at him and grasped his hand. "I'm sorry for not listening to you."  
  
"Don't let it happen again." He said softly. "Get some rest, okay?" He gave her hand one last squeeze then stood up and left the room. Hiei was frowning from the interaction.  
  
"No need to get.. jealous." She said softly, causing him to look at her. "You're the only one.. who I feel that way about." Her eyes closed and she fell back asleep.  
  
-  
  
Botan opened her eyes and sat up. She found it as easy as usual and moved her arms. She smiled brightly. Then she looked over to see Hiei asleep in the chair beside her bed. She smirked and stared at him, not moving. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.. He didn't look like he was a fighter at all. Then she saw the bandanna and knew what was concealed underneath it. The Jagan eye. He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking slightly. He stared back at her.  
  
"What time is it?" She shrugged. He stretched and she smiled. He was so adorable in the morning. She thought he would be in his usual bad mood.. looks like she spoke way too soon. "Where is that damn kitsune? I told him not to let me sleep." He got up and left her in the room by herself. She sighed.  
  
"Hey there. I see you can finally move." She turned her head to the doorway to see Yuusuke standing there. "Feel any pain?" She shook her head. "Hungry?"  
  
"Bring on the food!" She laughed slightly and got up, wobbling a little at first. He caught her. "Opps.." She smiled nervously. He set her back on her feet and put his arm around her waist, helping to support her.  
  
"I guess you didn't try walking, now, did you?" He smiled. "Come on." They walked slowly out of the room. Hiei watched Yuusuke closely, his eyes narrowed. Botan winced and nearly fell, if not for Yuusuke's support.  
  
"You should try to stay off your feet for a while." Kurama said gently. She smiled.  
  
"Easier said than done." Yuusuke gingerly set her down in a chair. Hiei was at her side almost instantly, which made most of them blink.  
  
"Shorty, what has gotten into you?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei was staring intently at the locked door that they had Kurayami in. "He's like a dog that has it's tail between it's legs.."  
  
"Shut up." Yuusuke hit him in the back of the head. Botan's concerned gaze landed on Hiei.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, grabbing his hand and pulling herself to her feet. She clutched his hand while her other hand found it's way to his shoulder. "Kurayami is in there, isn't he?" At his nod, she frowned. "I see.. I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble."  
  
"Save the apologies for later. I don't think we have any time for that now." The door blew off it's hinges and Hiei grabbed Botan, swinging her into his arms and jumping out of the way. Kuwabara and the others ducked, watching as the door hit the wall. Hiei landed gracefully, his grip on Botan tightening.  
  
"Oh mother!" A wicked smirk was on Kurayami's face. Botan clutched Hiei, shaking. "Why won't you let me give you a hug?" She looked up at Hiei's expression. His face was expressionless. He was angry and she could tell. "You, the one who is holding my mother, put her down. I wish only a word with her."  
  
"Then say the damn word now because I am not putting her down." Hiei said, his aura surrounding him and Botan. Kurayami gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Put her down before I make you." Hiei narrowed his eyes, knowing he could do nothing but dodge attacks with Botan in his arms.  
  
"Try me." He crouched down, ready to dodge if need be. The demon scowled.  
  
"Why must you play these games?" He was obviously not too happy on the fact that Hiei wished to deny him of his mother. "Put her down!"  
  
"No." Hiei was just as stubborn as always. "Say what you will then leave." He felt a gentle touch. He looked down at the deity.  
  
"Let me speak with him." She said softly. He nodded, still refusing to let her up from his arms. "Kurayami, why are you doing this? After all these years?"  
  
"It was him. My father wishes to have his mate back." Hiei's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to say something when Botan beat him to it.  
  
"I was never his mate. I hated him. He raped me!" Kurayami's expression didn't change. "Listen to me! Please, don't do his bidding.." She knew the odds that him listening to her were slim to none.  
  
"Why not, mother?" She glared at him.  
  
"He will kill you in the end! When your use has faded!" He smirked at her.  
  
"I am not weak enough to be killed by him." Hiei had enough of the useless talking. She was wasting her breath. She wasn't going to get through to him. "Now, you, drop my mother."  
  
"You've said your words." He said coldly. "I will not put her down. I will not follow your orders." Kurayami was beginning to get annoyed with this guy.  
  
"Whoever the hell you are, just leave her alone."  
  
"I was here for her before you even came here." Hiei walked over to Yuusuke. "You take her. I need to shut his damn mouth." He looked down at Botan. "I'm not going to kill him." She nodded and allowed herself to be passed to Yuusuke. She was too weak to stand on her own two feet. Hiei drew his katana and got ready to fight.  
  
-  
  
That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading now how about reviewing? Please? O.O; *hopeful eyes* Oh, yes, one more thing:  
  
Kurayami - Darkness 


	4. Missions

-Streaks of Darkness-  
  
-What will Kurayami do? What will happen when Botan sees Hanshiro again? What will Hiei do to him? ^_^; -  
  
-Don't own..-  
  
-  
  
Missions  
  
-  
  
Botan bit her lip. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the demon child in front of him. Half-demon or not, he was going to pay for doing this to Botan.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" Hiei smirked, relaxing in his pose as Kurayami got offended. "You were not there for her.." His eyes widened.  
  
"That's right. You get the picture. I will not waste my breath on such a useless son who believes his father over the woman that cares for him. Botan will be mine. Your father will have to deal with it." His crimson eyes glittered with thrill. "I would like to meet him. It seems as though my hands have not been dirtied by an evil demon in quite a while."  
  
"Y-You will NOT be my father.. Never!" Hiei shook his head.  
  
"You are mistaking me. I do not wish to be your father. I will kill you before that happens." Everyone was staring, wide-eyed, at Hiei.. all but Yukina and Kurama. Then their gazes went to Botan. "Your mother deserves a better son. One who will not send her to her death to some filthy demon."  
  
"Father told me he loved her and she betrayed him! Who am I going to believe? Some wench who is human or a father who is demon?" Botan felt like slapping Kurayami herself.  
  
"KURAYAMI! I would've raised you.. But I couldn't live in Makai and Koenma wouldn't allow me to bring you here.. That and your father took you away from me.." Kurayami heard the sadness in her voice.  
  
"You are a deceitful wench! Father told me that you loved him.. He told me that you would lie to me." He was suddenly thrown into the wall by Hiei. The koorime punched him again and again.  
  
"You will never call her that again!" Botan couldn't watch anymore. "Do not disrespect her like this!" She buried her face in Yuusuke's shoulder, clutching his shirt.  
  
"Please.. Kurayami.." She whispered. Everyone stared at her and stopped. "Please leave." Hiei had never seen her so angry. She was staring at him and Kurayami. "Go back to Makai." Hiei stood up, moving away from the demon. Kurayami saw the anger in his mother's eyes.  
  
"Mother.." He frowned then stood up and glared at Hiei. "We will see each other again. Then I will repay you." He left through the window with one last look at his mother.  
  
-  
  
Later that night, Hiei wandered into the guest room Botan was asleep in. He figured he needed to check on her to satisfy his conscience. He pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and stared at her. He almost felt like he shouldn't be there. Like.. maybe he didn't deserve to be there. He couldn't imagine the pain that came with having a son that was born under bad circumstances betray you. Her face looked so peaceful in her slumber. It was like there were no problems in the world, like nothing ever happened. He reached over to touch her face then hesitated. He drew back from her and stood up. He hesitated again at the door and looked back almost longingly before he shook his head and left the room. He walked out to the living room. When he saw the others in there, he wished to stay hidden but Kurama caught sight of him and stared. He walked in and caught Yuusuke's gaze.  
  
"Hey, Hiei." He said, a small smirk coming to his face. "You and Botan, eh? Never would've guessed!"  
  
"Hn." He replied, crossing his arms. The spirit detective's smirk faded and he stood up.  
  
"We should all get goin'." Hiei felt Yuusuke's hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of her, you little punk." He smiled and left with Kuwabara and the others.  
  
-  
  
Botan woke up the next morning, feeling well-rested and ready to face the gang. She sat up, putting her hand to her head. Then she sighed and folded both of her hands on the blanket. She heard a knock then saw Kurama enter, a smile on his face. He sat down on the bed next to her. What they both failed to notice was that Hiei was sitting in the tree outside the window, watching them.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I guess." She answered.  
  
"I cannot say that I know how you feel but I can say that I wish things did not happen this way." He took her hands in his. "I can also assure you that things will be different when this is done. Hiei cares for you, though he may not show it."  
  
"I know." Her voice was soft, even. "I can feel it in the way he stares at me.. and in the way he speaks to me and holds me.." She closed her eyes then opened them, gazing up at Kurama with her amethyst eyes. He smiled.  
  
"He will never let harm come to you." She blinked. "And neither will I." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He stood up and walked to the door, turning around to look back at her. "What do you wish to have for breakfast?" She perked up and grinned.  
  
"Food!" He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Eggs and bacon it is, then." When he left, she stood up and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her muscles. Hiei climbed through the window and crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She stiffened and gasped. He smirked, turning her around.  
  
"Scared?" She stared at him, finally relaxing in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Yes.." She whispered. He was holding her gently. He then let go of her completely and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Our first mission today is to see if you can walk straight." He smirked at her glare.  
  
"I can walk just fine." She hissed. "What are you planning?" She crossed her arms, standing there waiting for him to answer.  
  
"I was planning that we take a walk." She smiled gleefully. "Through the Reikai library." Her smile fell. "The sooner this gets done, the better."  
  
"I guess you're right.." Before he realized it, she had left the room. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Botan padded quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She bit her lip, advancing on her prey. She covered Kurama's eyes. "Guess who."  
  
"This is a tough one.. Botan." She smiled slyly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"If you don't let me see then your breakfast will burn." She pulled her hands away, pouting like a child. "I knew it." She stuck her tongue out. "Such a child." He shook his head.  
  
"Say something?" She glared heatedly at him. He sweat-dropped, his eye twitching.  
  
"No, nothing at all." She nodded, satisfied. Then she walked over to the table and began tracing her finger over the designs.  
  
"Suuichi!" Botan's heart nearly stopped in her chest. She paled and stared at Kurama, her eyes wide.  
  
"Okaasan?" Shiori walked out into the kitchen and smiled pleasantly.  
  
"And who might you be?" Botan's mouth ran dry. Hiei happened to walk in at that particular moment.  
  
"Onna, I-" He looked up. A blush spread across his face when everyone stared at him. Botan looked away and went back to tracing the designs on the table. Shiori exchanged glances with her son.  
  
"Smells good." She smiled, breaking the unwanted silence. "Hello there, Hiei, isn't it?" The koorime nodded. Botan stood up, her chair scraping against the tiles.  
  
"I need to go." She left without another word. Kurama stared accusingly at Hiei.  
  
"What did you do now?" The koorime glared murderously at him. "Well, she wasn't upset when I talked with her."  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Oh, uh.. Hiei.. You see.." Kurama was studdering. He had no idea what to say to his mother.  
  
"What your son is trying to say is that she is my girlfriend.. hopefully.." Hiei sighed. "I only wanted to help her, moron! Don't give me such a look."  
  
"She's still touchy, Hiei."  
  
"She can't be by herself until this matter is resolved!" His eyes went wide in realization. He made a quick break for the door. Kurama sighed and served his mother breakfast.  
  
"It will be over soon.. hopefully."  
  
-  
  
Botan looked around, hoping not to get seen by Hiei. She felt like she was wrong to run away from him. She just felt like she was being over-taken and ruled by her past. She put her arms around herself.  
  
"Baka onna." She jumped.  
  
"Let me be alone, Hiei." She said softly.  
  
"No." He said, grabbing her hand to prevent her from going anywhere. She turned around and looked at him. He lowered his eyes. "I am.. sorry." He was startled when she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"There isn't anything to be sorry about, Hiei. It's just that.. I feel like my past is running my life."  
  
"Don't let it." She smiled and released her hold on him, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Let's take a walk. Please?" She asked, watching him, silently pleading with him. He nodded and she smiled brightly. They walked side-by-side for a while. He liked having her close. He wanted to take more walks like this. Alone with her. "I know you want to get this over-with, Hiei. I just don't want it to happen so soon. I mean, I find someone I care about and wants to protect me and Kurayami has to interfere."  
  
"That boy has the ability to piss me off."  
  
"Everyone has that ability, Hiei." She said dryly. He glared at her when she laughed.  
  
"Baka onna." He looked back ahead. "The weight of the matter is not small. I don't know how you feel but I will help you. I promised to protect you from harm."  
  
"We'll go to Reikai in a little while. Let's just enjoy the peace we have." He gave her a nod and she tightened her hold on his hand. She blushed and looked away from him when he smirked at her. She wanted to tell him the words.. How badly she wanted to tell him. She bit her lip. "Hiei.. I.." She looked back at him, staring into his eyes. "I.."  
  
"What is it?" He asked, blinking. Did he understand the true depth of her feelings? They had not said the words.. The words that would make her feel so much better.  
  
"I love you." She blurted then looked away from him. Hiei raised an eyebrow and felt a warmth come to his cheeks. He frowned. He had heard couples say those words. How strong were they? He wondered. Did they say what he wanted them to? How deep did they go? For one who never truly understood ningen nature, it was hard to figure out the meaning. He had never had friends. He had never had a mate. He had always thought he would be alone. Botan took his silence as a rejection. She felt her stomach twist in pain and embarrassment rise up inside of her. Hiei could smell tears. Did those words mean what he wanted them to? He would need to take that chance.  
  
"I love you, as well, onna." He said softly. Botan looked back at him, her eyes getting watery. Her legs gave out underneath her but she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. A small smile came to his face and he found that he had never been happier.  
  
-  
  
Botan led the way to the Reikai library. She kept her face expressionless and returned no one's gaze when they looked at her. The large doors came into view, as well as the ogre guarding the doors.  
  
"Ah, hello, Botan." He said with a smile and a slight bow of respect for her.  
  
"Damon, make certain for me that no one disturbs us. No matter what you hear. And if Koenma-sama comes then tell him I'm in there." Damon nodded and let her in. He didn't question her about Hiei. He knew about the demon.  
  
"Onna, what the hell is that freak's name?" Hiei asked after the doors were closed. Botan didn't answer but went straight to the books. Hiei wondered exactly why she didn't wish to tell him the demon's name. He didn't think he would freak out too much.  
  
"Just let me find it. Then I'll tell you." She said, her eyes scanning the volumes of the books. "This has to be treated like a professional Spirit Detective Case. It doesn't matter if it happened to me or not. Anger cannot rule us in this situation." She pulled out a book and set it on a pile she had already made. "And I would feel better if you promised to keep the shouting at a minimum." She turned to look at him.  
  
"What is all this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She stared at him. "Fine, I promise not to freak out. Now, what are all these books about?" She threw another book onto the pile.  
  
"Research. I need to know how to beat him in order to send you guys in." She chewed on her lip as she sat down and paged through the books. One was a book of records. She found his name and marked the page. Then she moved on. Hiei sat down on a couch and began to page through a few other books. He knew she didn't want him interfering with her research so he stayed out of it.  
  
"We can take anything he has to throw at us." The koorime muttered, looking up at the rows and rows of books. The whole of everything was recorded here. He stood up and looked at the bindings of the books.  
  
"I'm sure you could, but this is just to make me feel better." She said, marking another page with a book mark.  
  
"Hn." He spaced out, thinking purposefully about his past. He had been very small when he was sent out on his own. It was as if they wished him dead. He knew that they did. Then it was fortune that he learned of Yukina being his twin. Being cast out of your people isn't exactly the best feeling in the world. He was unable to watch her from the distance he was at. So he had undergone the painful procedure of having the Jagan inserted into his forehead.  
  
"Come here, Hiei." He looked back. He had a bad feeling about hearing the demon's name. He walked over slowly, gathering his thoughts. "His name is Hanshiro." Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place. His eyes were wide. "I found out from Koenma-sama that you knew him for a few years. He had fought you then-"  
  
"I know." His voice was cold. Botan looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me before now!?"  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"No, this has gone on for long enough! I don't want to play this game of cat-and-mouse!"  
  
"Hiei!" She stood up, slamming her hand onto the table. "We are not playing games. Keep your voice down. I knew you would react this way so I tried to get someplace quiet and with no ningens."  
  
"This is not going to be treated as a 'case' now. No. This is going to be treated as-"  
  
"Hiei, please!" She pushed a book toward him and watched as he looked at the opened page. She didn't like to argue with the koorime. It hurt her too much.  
  
"Listen, Botan. This is too important to be a case."  
  
"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is it because you knew him? He raped me and now other demons are beginning to think it's okay to do it because he was never caught!" She closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Yuusuke is going to handle him. That was what was planned." He stared at her, anger showing clearly on his face.  
  
"I don't care about what was planned, onna. Don't think that I won't be there with the detective."  
  
"You won't." She said in a small voice. "You'll be with me. We're going to kill Kurayami."  
  
"I want to fight with Hanshiro."  
  
"You're not going to get your way, Hiei."  
  
"Why? Why does the detective have to handle him? I would rather have bloodied my hands than have him bloody his."  
  
"Hiei!" Botan stood up, glaring at him. He suddenly felt small. "Just leave it alone! Let Yuusuke handle him!" She turned around and ran from the library, angry and upset. She wanted to avoid seeing Hanshiro. She wanted to keep as far away from him as possible. She flew by everyone, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She felt tears run down her face as she broke free from the Reikai building. She stood at the edge of the lookout and summoned her oar. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
-  
  
Botan cried into Yuusuke's chest. She had told him what he and the others had to do and what she and Hiei were supposed to do, also. She hadn't told him about her fight with Hiei, though. She shivered and bit her lip. He rubbed her back.  
  
"Listen, Botan. I know that isn't the reason for you crying. Did something happen between you and Hiei?" He asked, his voice soft. She sniffled and looked up at him with watery amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yes.." She said quietly. "We had a fight.." She buried her face back into his shirt. Yuusuke had always been a friend to her.. but never one that she told her problems to.  
  
"I'll beat the stuffing out of him if he said anything he shouldn't have." That made her smile slightly.  
  
"No.. It's just that I told him who it was that.. you know.. and he freaked out. I told him that it had to be treated like a case and that you were going to handle Hanshiro." She felt him push her back gently by her shoulders.  
  
"Botan, he wants to protect you." He said firmly. "And so do I, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have one last encounter with that retard of a demon. You should want to know what he would say to you. I'm really quite interested in what he'd say to Hiei, too.." He scratched his chin.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Yuusuke. Maybe I am taking it a little far, but I don't ever want to see him again. He took what pride I had. He made me feel dirty inside.. The feeling wouldn't go away." Hiei watched and listened from outside the window. He knew his argument would cost him. Feelings of jealousy raged through him and he tried to convince himself that Yuusuke would do nothing to her. He would not steal her away. Especially since Keiko would have his head.. after he got to the little ningen first.  
  
"Now, I think you and the little punk should go kiss and make up. Come on, what do you say? I mean, seeing that retarded demon getting killed is better than seeing him on you, right? I promise and I'm sure Hiei would agree that Han-whatever won't get within five feet of you." The koorime nodded, remaining silent even though they probably had no idea he was there. Botan's face lit up with a smile and she kissed Yuusuke's cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Yuu-kun!" She hugged him loosely then got up, rubbing her eyes and wiping away her tears. "I guess I should go and find Hiei before he terrorizes people that he doesn't even know." She was about to leave but soon got frozen in her place.  
  
"I do not terrorize ningens unless they do something to make me terrorize them." She turned around and smiled brightly.. then the smile vanished and she looked away.  
  
"Hiei, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you." She was expecting him to say 'you should be' and leave. To her surprise, he stood there and smirked at her.  
  
"Hn." Her smile returned and she ran to him, knocking him to the ground as she squeezed the life out of him. "Onna! Enough!" He pushed her up and stood up, scowling. He brushed his clothes off and glared at Yuusuke, who laughed.  
  
"Come on, now, Hiei. She's happy that you're not mad at her. Give her a break. Sheesh!"  
  
-  
  
Botan sat up in bed, sweat mixing with tears as both ran down her face. She curled up into a ball and began to cry, haunted by her nightmares, by her memories. She was startled when someone wrapped their arms around her, cradling her gently in their arms. She was so delirious that she had no idea who it was. She just found their presence comforting and peaceful. She looked up at his face. He looked down at her and used one hand to push her head back against his shoulder.  
  
"Botan, calm down." She was beginning to get hiccups from crying. She clutched his shirt, trying to grasp and keep his warmth. He then settled her back down under the covers, lying down next to her, not once letting her leave his arms. She snuggled up to him, feeling an ease settle over her mind.  
  
-  
  
It was a frightening experience for the koorime. Hiei had never seen her so confused, delirious, and frightened. He looked down at her, brushing her cerulean locks out of her face with his fingers. She slept soundly in his arms, probably having a sense of security. He could tell that she hadn't known who he was last night. He could see it in her expression. He heaved a sigh and tried to force the thoughts from his mind. Had he not been there, she would've been jumping at every sound or movement. She looked terrified.  
  
"Hiei.." She mumbled his name in her sleep, a few tears freeing themselves from the corners of her eyes. He brushed them away with his thumb and watched her expressions change. He eventually looked away and up at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 5 in the morning. He looked out the window. There was a little light on the horizon and the stars were beginning to fade. He was content at that instant. It almost seemed as if life was actually beautiful. Botan was asleep in his arms and all was quiet; the day seemed to point to peace. He stared off into the distance, hardly believing he was living in Ningenkai instead of Makai. His mind went to his sister. He hadn't seen her since that day that Kurayami left and went back. "Hiei?" He looked down, realizing now that she had been awake for a few moments.. enough to let her realize what was going on.  
  
"Baka onna. Nearly giving me a heart-attack." Botan blinked before it settled. She blushed and tightened her grip on him.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." She leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Suddenly, she was underneath him and he was pressing up against her. He broke it and began giving her butterfly kisses around her face and down to her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. His touch was like a caress and she found that she only wanted more. She took his face in both hands and pressed her lips to his. Then she trailed kisses down to the base of his neck. He shivered, afraid and addicted to her feather-like touches. Her hands pressed against his chest and she could feel his muscles ripple under the thin material of his shirt. Her breathing quickened and he gently removed his hands from the pillow on either side of her face. He sat upright and let his eyes wander hungrily down the portion of her body that he could see. He knew he would take her in a heart-beat. It was odd how just one kiss had put him directly in this position. She was panting lightly, her face flushed as she stared at him. He was glad she wasn't afraid of his touch, of him in general. He leaned back down, feeling her arms go around his neck. He wanted to take her. So badly. Not only because of the attraction, but also to prove that she was his and no one else's. Demons could normally catch the scent of the one the female belonged to, who she was mated to. It often stopped a lying female from getting her way with others. Not to mention that he would be even more protective of her. Basically, to a demon, the touch of another male on his mate would give him instant death.  
  
"Botan.." He breathed. He was ready to cave in to the pressure and to his overwhelming emotions. His feelings were never this strong and he didn't know how to control them. She stared up at him, her eyes filled with emotions he couldn't begin to understand. Just one touch from her and it was over. The debate would be no more. They were in her room in Reikai and it was obvious that she had not wanted to be bothered and she had made it a point to them. She reached up, hesitant at first. She knew what it would take. With a simple touch, there would be no stopping what would happen. Hiei knew that once she was his, no other male would lay a finger on her. She knew this also. Her slender fingers were inches from his cheek. She gave him a smile and let her fingers come into contact with his face. She shivered when he leaned down, feeling his warm breath on her neck. He kissed her gently on the side of her neck then she pulled his face to hers.  
  
"Hiei, I love you. I'd do anything to be with you." She closed her eyes. "Don't let him touch me.." He stared at her face, coming to terms with the impact of her words.  
  
"Never." He closed his eyes and sat up, detangling himself from her. "Come on, we have people to see and a place to go." He grabbed his cloak, which was on the floor and put it on then left. Botan's mouth was dry, like it was stuffed with cotton.  
  
"Hiei.." A single, lonely tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
-  
  
End of chapter 4!  
  
-Jess 


	5. Eternity

Streaks of Darkness  
  
-Don't own.-  
  
-  
  
Eternity  
  
-  
  
Botan drew her knees up to her chest and remained silent as the others discussed the terms. She had been avoiding everyone since that morning with Hiei. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned to see the koorime. She looked back away, remaining silent.  
  
"Baka onna." He said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist. The others had left Reikai, planning to go once they had a definite lock on his location. "You are not upset about yesterday, right?" She looked back at him.  
  
"No, Hiei." Her voice was emotionless.  
  
"I.." He seemed to hesitate. "I didn't let myself do it." She gazed at him, waiting. Waiting for an answer to solve her puzzle.  
  
"I almost thought that you.. just didn't want me anymore." She felt tears come to her eyes. He stared at her, disbelief, confusion, and realization swirling inside of him. His crimson eyes gained a watery look but he blinked it away.  
  
"Listen to me, baka. Don't ever think that. Ever." He took her by her shoulders. Koenma was standing outside the door, too hesitant to go inside and tell them that he had no new information and that it would be a while before they could pinpoint him. "I just thought it was wrong."  
  
"Why?" Her voice was as soft as a low note on a violin.  
  
"Because I had remembered.. what he did to you. I didn't want you to think that I would use you once and throw you away like garbage."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, Hiei." She whispered. "You're not like that." She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I need to be alone for a while. You can go back to my room and wait on Koenma-sama's report."  
  
"What was that all about?" Hiei almost jumped out of his skin. He had his katana out instantly but put it away when he saw it was only Koenma. "Anyway, it will take a little while to track him down so feel free to stay here or go wherever."  
  
-  
  
Botan wasn't surprised when Hiei walked in a little late. She had left the door unlocked for him and was already in bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that he wouldn't notice that she had waited up for him. He stood by his side of the bed and smirked, knowing she was awake. He stripped off his shirt and boots and got in next to her. He hovered over her, wondering what he should do. He smirked again. He blew into her ear and she jumped, bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I knew it. You waited up for me." She froze and coughed, looking irritated.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Worried that I wouldn't come? Or jealous?"  
  
"Of who? No one else is stupid enough to put up with you." He glared at her. His teasing wasn't working. Time to try a different approach.  
  
"Hn." He glowered at her then turned his back to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, catching on to his little game.  
  
"Hn to you too, pal." She said with a smile as she turned her back to his back.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't even try to mimic me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because only I can do it effectively." She snorted and sat up. He sat up as well, turning to look at her. He knew it would happen again unless they went to sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes were shining with a beautiful radiance and a smile was placed on her lips. He passed his fingers over the lower part of her neck, his eyes never leaving hers. He knew only one way to mark a female. There were two, but both were connected. The scent and the mark. He knew he would need a very considerable amount of thought to be poured into this mix.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Hiei." His questioning eyes gazed at her a moment longer then went to her neck.  
  
"And you do not object?" His crimson gaze flicked to her. A light blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
"Well.." She began. It almost seemed like she was having a conflict within her mind. Then she shook her head. "No. I have no objections." A slight frown rested on his lips before he leaned forward, gently kissing the spot on her neck he had seemed so fascinated in. "Don't tell me that you're a vampire, wonder boy." She giggled when he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is where a demon marks his mate." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Once it is there, the mark is permanent."  
  
"Why didn't.." She trailed off, not finishing the thought.  
  
"He did not think you would even survive the pregnancy." It was Hiei's only answer. "All the better for you. You're not mated to him." She reached up, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I can be mated to you." She smirked and nibbled on his ear, laughing when he pushed her down, nuzzling her neck. He then gave her a gentle kiss, a kiss that could put an end to any debate.  
  
-  
  
Botan moaned and opened her eyes, the light shining through the window. She looked over and saw Hiei still asleep. She brought her hand up, tracing her fingers over the mark. A smile passed her lips and a light blush spread across her face. Hopefully, the others wouldn't notice. She was a little startled when a knock sounded at her door. She got up and grabbed her robe, tying the knot on the front. She then answered the door. Koenma pushed inside and raised an eyebrow. She said nothing, knowing he would be confused since he didn't exactly know about the two of them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, we have a fix on the location.." He trailed off, his eyes noticing the mark on her neck, since her hair was pushed back behind her ears. "Mated, now, are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He raised his hands up to his sides. "No problem.. I was only asking."  
  
"Yes, Hiei and I are mated." She coughed after the last word. He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his face. Amusement danced in his eyes. Before he knew it, the cold tip of a katana was pressed against his neck. "Hiei..?" Botan looked a little surprised. His eyes were narrowed with an angered look in them.  
  
"Too much contact."  
  
"I was going to congratulate you two, Hiei."  
  
"Godling." His words were as cold and threatening as the steel against the godling's neck. Koenma slowly removed his hand. "Leave. Now." Koenma left as quickly as he could. Botan stared at Hiei, seeing a different person than who was lying next to her. He turned his gaze to her then walked back over to the bed. She hesitated before following and when he sat down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his back. He stiffened for a brief moment.  
  
"Now, I think I know who'll be getting dirty looks and threatening words." She said. "Not to mention who's getting killed.." He didn't say anything but continued to put on his boots. Then he sat there, drawing in her warmth.  
  
"Get dressed. We have to go down to Ningenkai." She let go of him and did as he said.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, Hiei, we're stuck together for all eternity."  
  
"Do you hear me complaining, onna?" Botan sighed. She smiled at him as they walked out the door. Mated.. for eternity.  
  
That was how long she would love the koorime.  
  
-  
  
-Awww!-  
  
^_^;  
  
Hard to believe that it's so easy to write an HB after all of the KBs I did!  
  
My favorite scene - Hmm.. can't choose..  
  
Favorite Quote(s) - Botan - "Don't tell me that you're a vampire, wonder boy."  
  
"Now, I think I know who'll be getting dirty looks and threatening words."  
  
"Of who? No one else is stupid enough to put up with you."  
  
Hiei - "Hn."  
  
"Too much contact."  
  
-Gotta love Hiei's famous 'Hn'!- 


	6. Revealed

Streaks of Darkness  
  
-Hn.-  
  
-  
  
Revealed  
  
-  
  
Botan walked towards the door, Hiei walking behind her a few paces. She hesitated at the door then rang the doorbell. Keiko answered with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Finally! We've been waiting ever since Koenma called this morning!" She said with a grin. Yuusuke waved from the couch. Kurama's luminous eyes watched them as they stepped through.  
  
"Yes, we have." He seemed a little nervous. Perhaps he could sense or.. smell it.  
  
"Well, we don't have all day, I suppose. Out with it!" Yuusuke said, his eyes going to Hiei.  
  
"Koenma-sama found him and has a lock on his location." She answered. "He is.."  
  
"Where?" She knew she couldn't stand to answer. Hiei could sense her discomfort. He did something that sort of surprised the others.  
  
"I'll lead." He stated coldly. "The sooner we leave, the better."  
  
"We should really leave tomorrow, Hiei. It's getting dark outside and you know how traveling in Makai at night is." Kurama stated calmly, his eyes never leaving Botan. His emerald gaze flicked to Hiei then back to Botan. The koorime had a very cold look on his face. Kurama beckoned to Botan and she walked over to him, blinking slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei was NOT liking the interaction there. Botan's hair had been left down for a reason. He brushed it to the side and gestured to the mark on her neck. "So?"  
  
"You two?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know you have to warn the others of that protective behavior."  
  
"I know." Suddenly, a hand locked on Kurama's wrist and forcibly shoved it away from Botan. Hiei's crimson eyes blazed with anger. "He made one threat this morning.. Don't make him make another one." Yuusuke and the others were crowding around, wondering what was going on. Hiei's glare was worse than usual, Yuusuke noticed.  
  
"So what is this?" He pointed to her neck. "I mean, did she get bitten-"  
  
"Of course she did, loser." Hiei stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It is the mark of the demon, Yuusuke. Botan is Hiei's mate now." Yuusuke leaned forward, blinking. He peered at the mark.  
  
"Well.." Then a grin spread along his face. "It's about damn time!" Kuwabara joined him, laughing. Hiei growled low in his throat. They stopped laughing and coughed. "Sorry.." Botan narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"I have a good idea!" Keiko said, a smile on her face. "You can all stay here tonight!" She clapped her hands. Yuusuke sweat-dropped but grinned and nodded.  
  
"Right.. Thanks Keiko."  
  
"We can have a small party and catch up. We haven't relaxed together in a long time." They all realized that she was right. Botan then smiled her normal bright smile and launched herself at Keiko.  
  
"Wonderful idea!" She giggled. Hiei was a little freaked but then let his normal mask of emotionlessness cover his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go get some stuff ready. We'll be back around 7." Yuusuke pushed the boys out the door as fast as he could. The girls stared at the door, blinking. Then they looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"You have to tell me some details, girl." Keiko said, winking. "Come on, let's go up to my room and talk while we wait."  
  
-  
  
"Let go of me, detective!" Hiei slapped Yuusuke's hand away from his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, calm down, half-pint." Kuwabara said, grinning.  
  
"Losers." Kurama sighed and took Yuusuke's hand off his shoulder then dropped it.  
  
"What are we standing around for? I thought we were going to get our things together." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, we have until 7. Calm down." Yuusuke's gaze was focused on the little koorime. "I want to know how, exactly, our little Hiei bribed Botan to pretend to be his mate." Hiei stiffened and he tried his hardest to contain his growl of annoyance.  
  
"At least I have a mate." He retorted, obviously offended by Yuusuke's words. "Unlike you."  
  
"I'm not a demon. So what if I don't have a mate? I have a GIRLFRIEND and that is enough for me."  
  
"Because it is way too much for you." Kuwabara kicked in. Hiei snorted.  
  
"And who are you to talk? A normal girl wouldn't look twice at you." The koorime muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
"May we leave?" Kurama asked, becoming slightly irritated. "People are beginning to stare and we can discuss this elsewhere." They all stared at him, one eyebrow raised. He narrowed his emerald eyes at them. "Well?" Yuusuke grinned nervously, sweat-dropping. He started off and the others walked behind him. Hiei trailed them, trying to figure out why in hell he put up with them. Kurama dropped back to talk to him. "You seem quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be silent." Hiei snapped. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Listen, Hiei, you have to control your anger. Especially around the guys and Botan. You know as well as I do that they only want what's best for her. They will not harm her nor will they touch her in a way she doesn't want." He looked over at his friend.  
  
"Hn." The redhead shook his head.  
  
"I bet the urges are tough to handle." Hiei looked up, narrowing his eyes. "The anger tearing through your mind, the possessiveness clouding your judgement.." The koorime stared at him, a little confused.  
  
-  
  
"What's it feel like to be Mrs. Hiei.."  
  
"Jaganshi."  
  
"Jaganshi?" Keiko smirked.  
  
"And we're not married, we're mates."  
  
"You sound like a pirate." The brunette stated with a light laugh. She gently ran the brush through Botan's silky cerulean locks. "Besides, aren't those the same things?"  
  
"No." Botan stated bluntly. Then she smiled. "But, I'm hoping that he wants a human ceremony. Just so that I can actually say I'm married to him."  
  
"What's he like under that cold exterior? Is it anything like Yuusuke's case?" Keiko took out a roller and put it in Botan's hair.  
  
"Of course it is." The ferry girl laughed.  
  
"A handsome jerk that seems like a bad boy with that cold attitude but with a soft heart and a pure soul? You know, I think we're in a similar situation except that Hiei's a demon with a worse attitude than Yuusuke." Keiko's brown eyes were filled with concentration and amusement.  
  
"You can say that again." Botan closed her eyes. "I was never so much in love."  
  
"Hey, if I know the boys, they'll have him proposing to you before he knows what he's doing."  
  
"They are the best, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they are." Keiko made a surprised noise when the phone rang beside her bed. She answered it and her face was thoughtful for a moment. "Well.. yeah. You can come if you want. Bring Yukina, too, would you?" She smiled as she did Botan's hair. "Okay, see ya."  
  
"Who was that? Shizuru?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Keiko bit her lip, going back to her task. "She's coming and bringing Yukina."  
  
"Why are you doing my hair, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I'm a little bored and I want to see Hiei's face when he sees you tonight!"  
  
"Why-?" Botan knew better than to ask. She sighed.  
  
-  
  
Darkness. Nothing but blackness pressed around him as he stood there, feeling anger. His father lied to him. He had to have lied. Why else would his mother have that certain look of fear in her eyes? He stared at where his father was standing, unable to see anything but the red glow of his eyes.  
  
"She will be mine again."  
  
-  
  
Hiei's jaw went slack, his eyes went wide, and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Botan blushed, feeling his gaze on her. Despite being mates, it didn't change the outlook.  
  
"Uhm.." She looked down, trying to hide her face in her bangs. The others watched from the doorway, wondering how they acted when they thought they were alone. Hiei took a cautious step forward then put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He was still new to these feelings and he needed more time to sort them out. Ningen emotions. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers before pulling completely away.  
  
"Let's go find those losers." He was about to walk out of the room but she settled her hand on his arm. He looked back at her. She smiled.  
  
"They're not losers, Hiei." She gave him a nudge. "You're the loser."  
  
"Onna?" She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll give you a five second head start." She gasped and started running.. no use. He had her around the waist five seconds later. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her that way. Her face was red in embarrassment as she screamed and laughed and threatened him.  
  
"You're SO dead when I get my hands on you!" She then brightened, remembering something. She traced her finger down his back and he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground left her there, walking away. She could see him shiver and knew she had gotten him. She burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
-  
  
Well, they better enjoy the time they have before they go to Makai. What does Hanshiro have up his sleeve? What about Kurayami?  
  
^_^; Couldn't resist some cuteness and a light-hearted chapter!  
  
-Jess- 


	7. Test

Streaks of Darkness  
  
-They're goin' to Makai!-  
  
-  
  
Test  
  
-  
  
Botan twirled one of Hiei's black bangs around her finger. She bit her lip. She was scared. She didn't know why she felt this way. It was like she was down to her last days with the koorime. She buried her face in the blanket they had wrapped around them. She was so afraid to lose him.  
  
"Hiei.." He opened his eyes, blinking. His gaze landed on her and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.  
  
"Onna, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. "I-I was.. just a little cold." By sheer luck, Yuusuke happened to trip over Kuwabara and the domino effect takes place. Yukina gasped and jumped up. Yuusuke tripped Keiko, then Shizuru shrieked and slapped her little brother when he jumped up and latched onto her. Botan got up in time to avoid Kuwabara when he fell over. Poor Hiei was not so lucky. They all scrambled up and shoved Kuwabara off the poor koorime.  
  
"Hiei! Breathe!" Yuusuke cried, his arms flailing at his sides.  
  
"Damn.. you.. morons!" Hiei grunted, sitting up. He started chasing Kuwabara around the room. Botan sighed.  
  
-  
  
This place.. Botan hated it. It made her feel dirty and disgusted. Maybe when this was over, she wouldn't feel this way about Makai.  
  
"So, Hiei, you're leading. I guess this place looks a little familiar." Yuusuke said, crossing his arms. They had gone down through the same breach as the one they had went down for Maze Castle. It was still the same.. except the fact that it was starting to crumble and erode.  
  
"Yeah, and it still gives me the creeps." Kuwabara said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Botan kept toward Kurama, hoping to talk to him. The kitsune looked stricken and it wasn't normal.  
  
"Kurama? Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly, dropping back to talk to him after they started walking.  
  
"Sure." He said with a small frown. "What about?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He nodded.  
  
"I don't know what this feeling is." Botan caught the hint of desperation in his voice. "I don't like being here, though. It will be hard to go back once I'm here for only so long. Hiei is most likely feeling that pull, as well."  
  
"Do you think so?" The kitsune nodded.  
  
"It is not often that we feel this pull. Demons belong here. We think it is home. Living in Ningenkai has been a little uncomfortable and awkward for both of us." She stayed quiet for a minute to look up at Hiei, who was leading in brooding silence.  
  
"I hope I can get rid of my feeling, too."  
  
-  
  
Hiei led them quickly through the thick forest, making certain to stay away from danger. He was in a dark mood, perhaps his darkest mood yet. No one wished to be decapitated so they shut their mouths and walked. Kuwabara looked around and jumped every time yellow or red eyes peered back at him. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to diminish the chill. Yuusuke breathed in the air. Even he could detect something foul in the air.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with the air?" He asked, making a face. Hiei didn't lash out, as they expected, but answered in the coldest voice they ever heard.  
  
"It is poison. Not all plants here produce oxygen. Not to mention the volcano that only spews bouts of poisonous gas." He flicked his gaze back to them. "We will need to climb it."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kuwabara shouted. "We can't climb a volcano!"  
  
"We can and we will." Hiei's voice was as poisonous as the air. "It is the only way to get to where we're going fast enough. It would take months, maybe more, to go around. Makai is not a small world and the volcano is one of the biggest here. It will take a week just to get to the volcano." Botan stayed in front of Kurama, who was the last person in line. She didn't like it when Hiei was in this mood. She felt faint and dizzy for some reason. Then everything went dark.  
  
-  
  
"Hiei! Your emotions are hurting her!" Kurama cried, catching Botan when she fell back. "Your mood is having effects on her." The koorime froze and his eyes went wide. Completely wide. Fear radiated from him. He rushed to her side, his breathing quick and shallow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabaka." Yuusuke hit Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"Hiei, you should have remembered that emotions transmitted through the bond can harm an unexpectant mate." Kurama said, concern flooding his voice.  
  
"I didn't know my mood was effecting her like this! She failed to say something about it." Hiei scowled.  
  
"How could you forget about the beginning of the bonding process? It is just formed; new. You need to be more careful. Especially with your negative reaction to things." Kurama scolded, taking off his pack and setting it on the ground. Kuwabara picked it up.  
  
"I'll carry this." Kurama nodded his thanks. Yuusuke helped hoist Botan up on Kurama's shoulders. Then they started walking. Hiei went back to the quick pace he had set. He felt so pissed off at himself. He closed his eyes and tried to force the feelings back down. He succeeded until he thought about why he was Makai.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama growled. The koorime settled down, taking deep breaths. He led them through so far without incident. He stayed clear of any thoughts that would make him angry.  
  
"Where are we going to make camp next?" Kuwabara asked, looking around. He didn't like this place. It gave him the tickle feeling and made his stomach churn. No answer came to his question so he just left it alone. Why in creation would any creature of good or evil want to live here? It was beyond him.. Oh.. yeah. Everything was beyond him (*cough*).  
  
"That smell is getting worse." Yuusuke muttered, coughing. He brought the top of his shirt up over his mouth and nose. "Damn.. I feel like I'm sitting on the roof of a factory next to the exhaust pipe."  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, why would anything want to live here?"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe because they have problems or that they have no brains at all!" Yuusuke snapped.  
  
"There are other parts to Makai. This is like Earth in many ways. You see, this is where South Africa would be. We live further up where the air is fresher. Only demons who are used to these conditions live here. They mainly live on things such as us, like other demons, but they also drink your blood."  
  
"Thank you, Kurama.." Kuwabara said, feeling a little sick.  
  
"Why Koenma did not bother to put us on the other side of the volcano, I don't know. Maybe it was because he wished to keep us hidden from Hanshiro and that the best chances would be if we traveled." The kitsune's point was better than nothing was and probably correct.  
  
"Is the other side of the volcano as bad as this?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"It is probably an ash wasteland for a few miles before dense woods." His emerald eyes gazed to the right. "Hiei, pick it up a pace or two, would you?"  
  
"Fine, kitsune."  
  
"Why, do you sense a demon?" Kuwabara asked, feeling a little more than freaked. Kurama just nodded and kept his eyes ahead, stretching his senses farther.  
  
'Not just one..' The kitsune's thought went unfinished as he shifted Botan on his back so he could be more comfortable and move more freely.  
  
-  
  
*jumps up and down* How many, Kura-chan!? Will it be a big threat? Who knows? *looks around and begins to whistle* Not me.. 


	8. Apology

**Streaks of Darkness**

-They're being followed. Not only by one but by.. how many? Maybe we'll find out!-

-

**Apology**

-

Kurama could feel the bright sunlight on his face and he opened his emerald eyes.

"Hey, guys.. What time is it?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It is about.."

"11:30." Yuusuke said with a yawn. Hiei and Botan were curled up together, his arms wrapped protectively about her small frame.

-

When the koorime woke up, he stretched and opened his eyes. The others were gathered in a circle discussing something.

"I don't know, Kurama." Yuusuke the 'detective' said, scratching the tip of his nose. "It doesn't LOOK like anything I've ever seen."

"It is, indeed, a normal spider, Yuusuke." Kuwabara got daring and poked it with a stick.

"Is it poisonous?" He asked, leaning back when the thing moved. He fell backwards, twitching.

"I would need to study it." Kurama frowned. "But.. in this specific region, every living or non-living thing is poisonous." He scratched his head. "However, its poison may be harmless."

"Kurama, you can cure almost anything. I'm sure you could even cure cancer if you tried. Come on, this is nothing to worry about." Yuusuke said, grinning.

"I would still like to study it." Kurama looked behind him. "We are being approached." He stood up. "We should leave. Now." Hiei was gone when they turned to look at him. Botan opened her eyes when the sun shone on her face.

"What happened?" She looked around. Her heart skipped a beat when she didn't see Hiei. "What's going on? Where's Hiei?"

"We have been followed. By how many, I am not sure. We can't just let him defeat them all alone." Botan stood up and grabbed Yuusuke's shirt, her amethyst eyes pleading.

"Yuusuke, please.." He could see clearly how much the koorime meant to her. "He could die without help. You're the leader.. It's your decision." He smiled.

"Since when am I not in for a fight?" At that, demons broke through the trees. One grabbed Botan and began to run with her. Yuusuke used his Spirit Gun and went to protect her. Hiei would have his head if he let anything happen to her.. but the chances of the little koorime surviving an attack like this.. "Botan, go over to Kurama. He's better with situations like this. I can't protect you." She nodded and he guarded her back until they reached the kitsune. "Protect her!"

"Right." Botan's arms wrapped around Kurama from behind and she held on as tightly as she could without being a bother to him. Someone grabbed at her and she let go, summoning her metal bat. She hit the demon profusely until he sank to the ground, unconscious. She grabbed his katana and tried hard to defend herself when Kurama couldn't help. The battle was fierce and bloody. It was almost like the entire world of Makai had come to fight them.

"They just keep coming!" Kuwabara exclaimed, jumping and running away from attacks then came back at them with his fists and his Spirit Sword.

-

Botan fell to her knees and cried. Hiei was no where to be seen. They had been searching and waiting for over an hour. She put her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Maybe he got.. lost?" Kuwabara, in his not so smart mind, thought that it would comfort her. Yuusuke bent down and put his arm around her shoulders, turning her toward his chest.

"Come on, B. Don't get upset. Believe that he'll come back.. He's a good fighter and he never failed to live through everything." He frowned, his eyes going to Kurama. The kitsune had a glazed look in his eyes. Yuusuke did not like the looks of this. "Kurama?"

"Yuusuke.." He closed his emerald eyes. "You know as well as I do that there is no way of knowing. He had blocked his energy."

"But.."

"Hey, you guys! Look!" Kuwabara suddenly cried out. They all looked over and Botan looked back. There stood Hiei, his katana in his hand, blood dripping from the tip of it. He was drenched in the liquid and no one knew how much of it, if any, was his.

-

"You made me cry, Hiei." Botan stated, relieved that he only had a few cuts and bruises. He said nothing but watched her as she proceeded to wash him clean of the blood. He could feel the light pressure she applied with the wet cloth and he shivered slightly from the cold water dripping from it. She had just finished up his chest and was wiping another spot clean when he brought his hand up to caress her face. She leaned into his touch.

"I.." He chewed on his lip. "I did not want you to cry." Affection was not something he was used to. He was also not used to showing or receiving it. She smiled.

"I didn't want to lose you." She whispered. "When I cried.. Yuusuke tried to tell me that you couldn't be gone, even though there were no signs to prove that you were alive.." He leaned down, his forehead touching hers.

"Do not begin to think I am dead unless you see proof." He smirked at her and gave her a light kiss. "Stop losing faith in everything so quickly." Then he frowned. "I wouldn't die before that bastard, Botan."

"I know that now." She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"Those words do no justice to the way I feel, Botan. But they are the only words that represent this emotion." He sighed and smirked at her surprised look. "I love you." Botan felt a very familiar sting in her eyes. She hugged him again, hiding her expression in her bangs. He leaned down a little, resting his head on hers, his arms wrapping around her lithe figure.

-

Hiei's crimson orbs narrowed at Kuwabara. He let out a low growl.

"I got lost?" Kuwabara looked like a cornered animal.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Hiei, settle down. It isn't going to help." Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn." The koorime crossed his arms. He gave them all a look that said 'hurry or die'. Yuusuke smirked.

-

They trudged along the path, barely glancing to the side as they walked ahead. Botan's katana banged against her thigh as she walked beside Hiei. She had decided to keep it, in case she needed to defend herself. She began to recognize the scenery. The dead, twisted trees grew denser and the air was filled with green-tinted fog. They began to see bones littering the side of the path. One crunched under Botan's shoe and she jumped at the sudden sound.

"Are we almost to the volcano?" Kuwabara asked, noticing rocks beginning to appear more. The road turned from dirt and rocks to just rock. It was like a stone pathway. "We better be. I want to sleep."

"Well, you will have to wait." Hiei growled. "We have a few more miles to go." The koorime was getting edgy and tense. Botan tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's calm down, shall we?" There were no more signs of any demons so they pretty much relaxed. When they came to the slight, gentle slope of the volcano, they saw the path they needed to follow.

"That's it?" Kuwabara asked quietly. Botan sighed.

"There are tremors that sometimes run through the ground. Do not get alarmed by them. This volcano will not erupt and shoot poison lava at you. It may not be dormant but it erupted just a little while ago. I don't think that it will do anything. But to be on the safe side, I suggest we rest here and pick up the pace tomorrow." Hiei and the others nodded.

"I am going ahead to search for any signs of an ambush." Hiei stated, walking away.

-

Botan sat, staring up at the sky. The dark clouds blocked out any sign of a clear sky and she didn't even know what the moon looked like. They billowed, lightning flashing and thunder rolling. She hugged her knees closer to her chest. Someone sat down next to her. She hadn't even heard him, for apparently, he walked on cat's feet.

"You are not sleeping." His voice was soft, tinged with a light amount of concern. She looked over to Hiei and met his gaze. She loved those gorgeous crimson orbs.. She smiled.

"I don't feel tired." She said quietly, noticing how he shifted and pulled her next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "In fact, sitting here with you sounds much better." She felt him shift so she looked up at him. He smirked with pride as he brought up his fingers to caress his mark. She smiled at him.

"We will need to leave early tomorrow." He whispered, suppressing a yawn. She laughed and pushed him down, snuggling up to his side as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Then we better sleep."

"But-" He looked around and noticed Kurama sitting up, looking at the volcano.

"It will be my watch, Hiei. You get some sleep."

-

Hiei's mood darkened after every step. Botan stayed silent, trailing just behind Kurama but still in front of Kuwabara. Yuusuke was second in line.

"It looks like rain." Kuwabara said to her. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Unfortunately, the only rain this area gets is acid rain." He flinched. "It doesn't even kill these plants, which is enough to say how poisonous they are. I'm sure there should be a cave around here where we can hide in until the rain subsides." Hiei had noticed that it looked like rain. The moisture in the air was enough to tell him that. He quickened the pace without a word and looked around. He knew this area well enough. They either find shelter or die. He cut a sharp corner onto a small animal trail and forced them on to almost a run. "This is the only chance we have.." Botan stopped and looked back. Something was following them again. Someone grabbed her wrist.

"You are the last person I would think of leaving behind. Let him follow. He will cause no damage as long as he stays away. We will kill him soon enough. There is a cave up ahead." Hiei suddenly had her in his arms and was running as fast as he could. A moment later, they were inside the cave. Just in time. The rain began to pour down and Botan had to use her power to construct a barrier to keep it out. She sat, staring outside as though she were in a daze. She could feel his presence and it almost made her angry.

"Well, I can guarantee that we will be in here a while. Rain here lasts at least three days." Kurama mumbled as he sat down. "There is sometimes a break in the weather, though. It may stop as soon as tomorrow, however."

"Great." Yuusuke remarked, scowling as he stared outside. "Any chance that it's regular rain?"

"Look at the clouds. Do they look normal to you?" Hiei snapped, leaning against the wall of the cave. Yuusuke sighed. He was traveling with a band of moody people. Kuwabara was fast asleep already and suddenly, sleep seemed like the best idea. "Kitsune, we will need to move as soon as the rain stops."

"I know, Hiei." He watched as the koorime's eyes went to Botan then back outside. Botan looked upset for a reason no one knew. She stared out with a solemn look on her face.

-

He watched them from a tree. He knew they knew that he was there. He watched her mostly. Then he saw the koorime get up and quietly walk to her. He felt numb. Why would his father lie to him just to get his mother? For what purpose did he want her? Did this Hiei truly care for her?

"Onna, tell me what's wrong." His voice was soft, concerned. He moved her so that she was sitting in his lap.

"I don't want to kill my own son, Hiei." She said sadly. "If only he could understand that I tried to raise him."

"Some demons are just too stubborn to listen to reason, even when the truth is right in front of them." Hiei looked down at her.

"Like you?" She asked, laughing softly when he rolled his eyes. "I was praying."

"For what?"

"I want Kurayami to understand that I love him, even if he can't accept me. I'll just need to live with it." She touched his face then paused. "You understand." She whispered.

"I've seen your looks before on my own mother's face." He looked away from her. "Botan, somehow I know that you'll find a way through it all."

"With your help." She then looked back at the others. "And theirs. I couldn't thank them enough for what they're doing. Yuusuke isn't doing it because it's a case and neither are the rest of them."

"Including me." Hiei took her chin in his hand and directed her gaze toward his own. "I am not one for these kinds of things. Concern and affection weren't even in my vocabulary until after that damn detective had me join the team."

"You're a pushover and you know it."

"Hn." He snorted. "You're a stupid ferry onna."

"Inconsiderate jerk."

"Human."

"That's a wonderful insult, demon." She grinned and leaned in, kissing him quickly. "One that I'm _proud_ to admit to. And also having the love of a demon."

"I don't know if you're worthy enough." He smirked at her when she pouted. "Fine, I'm proud to have the love of a human." She grinned.

"I knew you were." She poked his chest. "You just had to admit it to yourself."

"I already knew."

-

Botan yawned and opened her eyes to find herself still in Hiei's arms. She rubbed her eyes. Everyone was still asleep. She shivered. There was still dampness in the air and it was making the temperature drop. She looked up at her beloved koorime. He was still asleep. His breathing was slow and steady.

"Mother?" She froze and looked outside. She got out of Hiei's arms and stood up without waking him.. or so she thought. "I'm only here to talk. I realize my mistake. That bastard of a demon lied to me. I'm sorry. You are my mother and a human. I realize that humans are not as deceptive as I had perceived or had been told."

"Kurayami.." She went outside the barrier and stopped a few feet from him. "I tried to raise you."

"I know. I heard you talking to him." He frowned. "I made a mistake and I will pay for it. I don't know if father knows I am talking to you or not but he does know I am following you. Mother, allow me to make up for my mistake."

"I don't think you're lying. You don't have the look. Whatever you intend to do to make it up to me, make it safe."

"I was thinking about killing father. He raped you and took your world from you." He stepped forward. "But maybe it isn't my place to do so."

"You're right. It's mine." They turned to see Hiei rising from his position. "If you are not lying then maybe I will consider not killing you. But if you ever hurt her again, I will cut your throat before you have another violent thought."

"I am aware of that." Kurayami could see that Hiei cared for her. "I apologize." Botan took a step forward and reached out, touching his face. She smiled.

"You can make it up to me by taking us to him."

-

That's all for this chapter. Sorry. Went away with my dad to NY for a week and he doesn't have a computer. (sigh) Thanks for your patience.


	9. Trance

_Streaks of Darkness_

-Kurayami's story of how he found out his father was lying will come into play in this chapter. We will also see something that will shock us all. Here we go!-

-

Trance

-

"I will _not_ eat that!" Yuusuke scrunched up his nose and made a face. Botan nearly laughed. Kurayami seemed to be getting along with them.

"Why not? It's the only food in this area that hasn't been poisoned by the volcano or the air." Kurayami said with a grin.

"How do we know that?"

"Yuusuke, I can smell it. It is perfectly fine. Besides, who is the one who can cure almost anything?" Kurama asked, raising a brow.

"I hate tag-teams!" The Spirit Detective scowled. "I'd rather go hungry." Everyone laughed.. except for Hiei, who rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face.

"Have you forgotten about the food in our packs, Yuusuke?" Kuwabara laughed when Kurama said this. Yuusuke looked ready to kill them all with his finger.

"Shut up!" Botan took this time to slip away from everyone and go outside of the cave, staring up at the mass of billowing, poisonous clouds. Her wish had finally come true. What she had always wanted.. A son that would help her fight off her fears. But she had a mate to do that now. Everything seemed to change since she had first met the cold little koorime. At first, he scared her so much that she had avoided him at all cost. Now, she didn't want to be away. She found herself devoted completely to Hiei. She would give anything to see him happy. She felt a warmth come to her and ease her fears. Hiei loved her and that much was clear. Showing emotion was never in the demon's mind. He would keep himself completely locked away. So much so that no one could get close to him. She still wondered what went on in his mind. He was a puzzle to most. The cold koorime harbored emotions so strong that she wasn't even sure how he kept them locked away behind that mask of his. She often caught herself remembering the look in his eyes when he had held her in his arms for the first time. He had been scared. Scared that maybe someone would break through and finally know what loving the koorime felt like. She still got butterflies in her stomach when he stared at her with that look. It was a look that she longed to see all the time. He stared at her as though she was the world to him. It made her feel so.. so much like a school girl who finally got noticed by her crush. She especially loved how tender, how gentle he could be. And when he smiled.. It was heaven and complete bliss in her mind. She wouldn't care if she had to fight off all the demons in Makai just to kiss him. She would do it. When he was going to take her for that first time and he had stopped, she felt like she hadn't been important to him. And it was completely ridiculous, considering that all he did, he was only worried about her. It seemed like it was all about her. Was she this important to him that he would risk his life in a battle to the death with her rapist? She had to be, considering that was what he was doing. Here she was, doubting his feelings when he had already proven to her and the entire three worlds that he loved her by marking her as his for the rest of eternity. She would have laughed in the beginning if she had been told that she would love the koorime. Now he was her world. She had to admit that it would need some adjusting to deal with her son being there but she would come through. That seemed like the smallest problem somehow.

"You're crying." She jumped at the sound of someone's voice, her eyes going wide.

"If I am, then they can only mean that I'm happy." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She turned around in his arms so she could see him. "Hiei, you're everything to me." He stared down at her, the look in his crimson eyes making butterflies in her stomach. She smiled.

"And you're everything to me, onna." He smirked. "And even if you are happy, stop crying." She laughed quietly and wiped them away. Then she let her hands rest on his chest.

"Do you know what?" He shook his head. "Oh.. I better not say." He blinked then frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I might cry and you'd have a fit."

"This isn't one of those times when I've unconsciously done something wrong and you slap me and storm away, is it?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No." She touched his cheek. "You've been watching Yuusuke and Keiko fight, haven't you?" He didn't even need to answer. "Anyway, I wanted to say that I.." She paused, wondering how to put it. "Thank you." He blinked.

"For..?"

"Putting up with me."

"Your welcome." She rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favor?"

"What now?" She glared at him.

"This is becoming one of those times where you say something wrong and I slap you and storm away." He stared at her with that look that Yuusuke usually gets just before Keiko hauls off and hits him. "I wanted you to smile but never mind now. I won't slap you but I will storm away."

"For what?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Insulting me."

"As if I never had before."

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole." He smirked.

"You're amusing, do you know that?" She let out a frustrated growl. "Why do you want me to smile?"

"Because.." She trailed off. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side and blinked, looking so adorable that she just lost herself.

"Because it's.. cute." He gave her a smile, barely able to contain a chuckle.

"Cute?"

"You, my precious fire demon, are, without a doubt, the cutest thing on these three worlds." He raised a brow.

"I'm a cold-blooded killer.. and you're calling me cute."

"Well.." She pinched his cheek. "You can't pick your looks."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You could be the one person everyone fears or the one person everyone loves and it wouldn't make a difference. Cute is cute." He growled at her.

"I am not cute."

"There is no use denying it, my little koorime. No use at all. You know why? Because I won't listen." She gave him a grin and he rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue with her.

"You are, without a doubt, the most stubborn person I know." He whispered, chuckling.

"And you are the most anti-social creature I've ever met."

"Thank you." She snorted and he raised a brow.

"That was anything but a compliment."

"It was the highest compliment you could give me.. or one of the highest."

"Is cute one?"

"No." She laughed. "Now, why don't you drop cute from the entire conversation so that I can stop twitching?"

"Sure, why not, _cutie_." She winked at him and twisted around, getting out of his grip. "Well, I think this is a.. _romantic_ setting, don't you?" She turned and looked at him. "Demons ready to jump out and devour us at any moment as we stand here and talk."

"Hn." Was his only response.

"What are the others saying?"

"Talking about something I would rather not hear." He mumbled, a smirk growing on his face. Before she knew what was happening, she was scooped up, swept off her feet, into his arms. He sped through the trees, his eyes focused on something she couldn't see. Hell, she knew he was fast but.. not this fast. She turned her face to his chest to block out the wind. Within a minute, he stopped and she opened her eyes, looking around.

"Hiei..?" He looked down at her.

"I thought we could use some alone time. I don't feel like being around those freaks all night long." She let a smile come to her lips and softly shook her head.

"Said like a person who cares so much." She muttered dryly.

"Hn." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "How long do you think it will take them to notice that we're missing?"

"We'll be MIA for a while before they notice anything." She let out a light laugh. "What are you planning, anyway, my little koorime?" He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He set her down and she crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"Yes. Yes, I would." She replied with a nod. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, good for you."

"Is that all you have to say?" She scowled. He smirked and closed in on her, looking down and grasping her hand in his. She gasped lightly at the unexpected contact.

"I have plenty more to say, if you will listen, my deity."

"Of course I'll listen. What else is there to do here? Play with poison plants?" He ignored her sarcasm and pulled her inside of the cave he had stopped in front of. They sat down side-by-side, still holding hands.

"I didn't feel like listening to their nonsense. Botan, I have something that has been plaguing my mind ever since this." He lifted his free hand and caressed the bite mark on her neck. She shivered. His crimson eyes glittered. "You wouldn't mind.." She smiled and shook her head, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

-

Hiei leaned against the cave wall, his eyes on his precious deity, who was wrapped in his black cloak. He held her tenderly in his arms, treating her like glass. She groaned in her slumber and snuggled deeper into his arms. A look crossed his face that no one thought he would have been capable of having. He then sighed and took her into his arms, holding her to his chest as he stood up. He walked outside and just kept at the lazy pace he set. He was lost in thought about what he would do when he finally got to fight Hanshiro. The demon did something that was unforgivable and he was going to pay. Hiei knew he would have cared, even if he didn't have feelings for Botan. What Hanshiro did was wrong. He forced her to do something she didn't want to. It went against his honor code.

"Hiei!" He looked up and saw Kurayami running toward him. The demon noticed Botan wrapped up in the koorime's cloak in his arms.. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He shook his head and stopped. "We were all worried sick when you hadn't come back."

"Hn." The koorime barely acknowledged that he cared. Botan shifted in his arms and clutched his shirt in her fingers.

"Hiei.." She whispered painfully. "No.." Hiei knew the signs of a nightmare. Kurayami watched as he walked past. The demon's sharp hearing caught the words that he whispered to soothe her. With a soft sigh, he followed them. Hiei then, without warning, sped off. Kurayami blinked in astonishment before he began running to catch up.

-

Everyone quieted down when Hiei appeared with Botan in his arms. Kurama caught his gaze but Hiei broke it and sat down, the deity still in his arms. He set her next to him but still in his arms and closed his eyes. He was tired. They looked back to the entrance of the cave, waiting for Kurayami to come back. The demon appeared moments later, panting and wide-eyed.

"My god.. I didn't know he was that fast." He sighed and sat down, looking over at the two. "What is he like?" They were a little unprepared for the question and they stuttered before Kurama calmly answered.

"How do you mean?"

"His personality and.. just.. everything else." Kurayami looked over at him and his amethyst eyes took on a look that they had seen on Botan a few times before. His black bangs then hid his expression. Kurama sighed.

"He is honorable." He began and the others decided to help him out.

"He's a little cold-hearted." Kuwabara muttered.

"And he has this.. sort of whole different side." Yuusuke added. "When he's around Botan, he just gets all super-protective. And when he's alone with her, he sort of turns into someone we barely even know." Kurayami nodded and looked over at the two.

"What about my mother? How would you describe her?"

"Cheerful." Kuwabara said quickly. "She's tough when someone does something she believes is rude or wrong."

"Yeah, I remember when she gave Koenma a couple of black eyes for sending me into a case I might not have been able to walk out of." Yuusuke smirked. "She's loyal."

"And she lifts your spirits when you're around her." Kurama smiled. "For dealing with so much death in her life, she certainly can handle anything. But when this case was brought to us, we almost lost the cheerful deity we know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, when she was supposed to tell us about what we had to do, she screamed 'NO' and started shaking and crying." Yuusuke explained. "I hate the way she's been acting, though. All gloomy."

-

Chapter 9 is done. There isn't much time left before the fight.. Can they handle the pressure? Please review.


	10. Nightmare

Streaks of Darkness  
  
-Sorry for not including one thing in the last chapter.. it WILL be in this one.-  
  
-  
  
Nightmare  
  
-  
  
Botan sat up, panting. She looked around to see everyone asleep.. except for Kurama. The kitsune looked over at her and raised a brow.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah.. I'm fine." She lay back down and closed her eyes once more, snuggling further toward her fire demon.  
  
-  
  
Botan blinked and yawned, looking around. Barely anyone was there but Yuusuke and Kurayami.  
  
"Where are the others?" She asked, directing their attention to her.  
  
"Hiei took Kurama to scout the area and Kuwabara went to find a place to go to the bathroom." Yuusuke answered, smiling when she sat down near him. "They'll be back soon."  
  
"I want to get this over-with. They better be coming back soon." She summoned her oar. "Or I'll hit them with this."  
  
"Even Hiei?"  
  
"Even Hiei." Yuusuke whistled.  
  
"You're not in a bad mood, are you?" Kurayami asked and she just shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm rather content."  
  
"You should see her when she's violent." She hit Yuusuke over the head with the oar. Kuwabara came back and sat down next to Yuusuke. He barely noticed the large bump on the detective's head. Kurama soon came back.. but without Hiei.  
  
"He is waiting up by the ridge. He claims to have seen something. Come on." Botan was worried. They set out quickly and followed Kurama.  
  
"What do you think he saw?"  
  
"I don't know." Kurayami answered Kuwabara's question. "The most you can see from the ridge is the landscape. But with his superior sight, I wouldn't be surprised if he pinpointed father's territory." The demon glanced to his mother but she didn't notice. Her eyes were clouded with worry and she was looking around almost frantically. "Mother?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected attention.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.." She trailed off as her eyes lit up and she ran ahead. They stopped and watched as she grabbed Hiei's arm and followed his gaze. Then a look of pure terror crossed her face. "We're coming to it faster?"  
  
"Yes." He closed his eyes. "Calm down, koi. Nothing will happen to you." He took her hand, intertwining their fingers together as he led her back onto the path. "Don't just stand there, you lumps. Get moving."  
  
"Coming!" Kurama beckoned them and they followed. Kurayami sighed. He had found out that his father lied to him just before he had set out to follow them. His father's friend had come over and asked about her while he was listening in.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"So, she is coming?"  
  
"Yes, and she is bringing me even more entertainment."  
  
"As if she would not be enough." Hanshiro's friend laughed. "Tell me again how you stumbled upon her?"  
  
"Ah, yes. She was going back to Reikai after delivering some idiot a message from Koenma when I seen her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. And, of course, you know how possessive I am about beautiful things."  
  
"So you had to have her, correct?"  
  
"Yes." He smirked. "My scent mark may have already faded on her. But I have reason to believe that she is marked by someone now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"You mean the Forbidden Child!? Hiei Jaganshi!?"  
  
"Yes.. and they are here in Makai. With Kurama and some other human scum."  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
Kurayami scowled. How dare his father take what was rightfully his mother's? Then again, no matter how wrong it was.. he would not have been born if it had not happened.  
  
"How far away is his territory anyway?" Yuusuke asked, frowning. "I can only take so much walking."  
  
"Walking is good for you, moron." Hiei responded coldly, his crimson eyes continuing to stare off into some daydream that only he knew what was going on in.  
  
-  
  
They got past the volcano without hindrance and continued on. Kurayami stopped them before they went into Hanshiro's territory.  
  
"I can go and try to distract my father for as long as I can. You sneak in. The castle is only a couple of days away." Botan opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm your mother. I'm obligated to worry." He hugged her back then pulled away.  
  
"See ya later!" He waved then ran ahead as fast as he could go. Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
"Are we ready to continue?"  
  
"Yeah." Botan murmured, following after him when he starting walking.  
  
-  
  
"Hn." Hiei stood on the top of a tree, his crimson eyes on the castle they would see up close in the next few days. He was looking forward to this battle.  
  
"Yuusuke!" Botan screeched, her eyes widening. "Get that thing away from me!" Hiei jumped down and his eyes flashed red.  
  
"Detective." Yuusuke sighed and rolled his eyes, backing away. Botan let out the breath she had been holding and smiled wearily up at him.  
  
"Thanks." He nodded, knowing how scared she already was.. without Yuusuke and the others freaking her out with things they found on the way to amuse themselves. He held his hand out to her and she took it, surprised when he took her in his arms and jumped into the tree with her. "H-Hiei.."  
  
"There it is. I don't want you being afraid because we're approaching it." She nodded.  
  
"I understand." He then sat down, pulling her down with him, settling her between his legs. He held her in his arms, cradling her as if she would be snatched away from him. "Hiei?" He looked down and watched as she smiled. "I'm not afraid now. I just feel so safe with you.."  
  
"You're supposed to." She grinned.  
  
"I'm just saying.. don't worry about me being nervous." He smirked.  
  
"Even if you were nervous, we would continue going."  
  
"I know you would." She rested her head on his chest. "The sooner it's over, the better." Hiei stiffened when a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-" She buried her face in his shirt and clutched the fabric tightly in her fingers. "H-He.." She closed her eyes tightly and continued to cry, all the while unaware that Hiei was extremely pissed off. The koorime's eyes flashed red and he snarled at the thought that the one person who had stolen something important to her had the nerve to do something once more. Then his eyes softened as he gazed down at the girl in his arms. "H-Hiei?" He tenderly cupped her chin in his fingers and tipped her head so that she was gazing right up at him.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Botan was afraid in more ways than one. Why was he acting so calm?  
  
"H-He sent me a nightmare.. last night."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Him murdering you.. defeating you in battle.." She cried harder. "The pain felt so real.." She bit her lip. "I still feel it.. It was.. like a real battle."  
  
"Whatever you saw will not happen. I won't lose to a sick bastard like him." She smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"That's my favorite fire demon." She said quietly. Her amethyst eyes glimmered.  
  
"Hn." He smiled. Then he scratched his cheek. "I thought he would send them to me.."  
  
"Maybe he wants to get me to go to him so that the threat to you.. won't happen." His eyes flashed once more and he took her shoulders in his hands, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"You won't, right?"  
  
"No." She blinked. "Because I know that even if I go willingly, it would be stupid because you'd still follow." She smirked. "Thus, my stubborn Hiei."  
  
"Baka." She glared at him.  
  
"Hiei no baka!" She gave him a slap and pulled away from him, nearly falling out of the tree as she did so. He caught her and gave her a look. "You are a baka."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"I'm not having this argument." She just laughed at him. He growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He frowned at the childish act. She constantly did this to him. Going off in a childish world of her own that he would never, no matter how long he knew her, understand. He just shook his head. "Childish."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said that you are childish, onna. I have seen children use those pathetic antics in playgrounds and they never cease to disgust me."  
  
"I can see you care about children oh-so-much."  
  
"Use sarcasm however you like against me. It won't work." She rolled her eyes at him and thought about pushing him out of the tree.. but with his reflexes.. She'd be in some serious trouble then.  
  
"I know it won't. It is your weapon."  
  
"Hn." She held in another comment and began to swing her legs, looking for something to do. "You are amusing in more ways than one."  
  
"Shut up, you irritating little.." He just smirked at her, knowing she didn't have a witty comeback. "You can be a very cruel little demon." She crossed her arms.  
  
"And you can be a very irritating little ningen." She froze and looked at him, a frown on her face.  
  
"If I'm so irritating, why keep me around?"  
  
"Because I can't just throw you away."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're mine now, onna. It's going to stay that way." He smirked at her. "That mark says so."  
  
"I hope this mark isn't the only reason you stay around." She brought her hand up and traced her fingers over it.  
  
"Of course it isn't." He scoffed. "How dense are you? That mark is my oath to protect you. It is my word that no other male will have you. Why would I put it there for no reason?" She tilted her head in a form of confusion. "Demons know what happens if they touch a marked woman."  
  
"So, as long as this mark is here.."  
  
"You will remain by my side and under my protection."  
  
"Is that all it is?"  
  
"No." He looked away from her. "There has to be emotion in the heart of the marker to mark a female or male. A lot of emotion. And it requires thought and devotion."  
  
"Oh." She smiled faintly and cautiously went forward and placed herself between his legs once more, wrapping her arms around him. "Hiei.." She whispered, causing him to blush lightly. "I love you."  
  
"I-I love you, too, Botan." He smiled slightly and hugged her back.  
  
-  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They've been up there a while now. What are they talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea, Yuusuke."  
  
"Kurama, I know how well you can hear things." The Spirit Detective was playing a detective game of his own. "Come on. Just spill. We won't tell."  
  
"Yeah, Kurama!" Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Kurama stubbornly shook his head. Even if he did, he wouldn't tell them. Hiei would kill him for such treason, as the koorime would call it.  
  
"You're no fun." Yuusuke frowned and slouched back. Kurama listened for a moment.  
  
"Do you know why Hiei is so protective of her?"  
  
"Hm?" Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at Kurama. The kitsune had a blank look on his face but was staring at them with a haunting look.  
  
"The mark on her neck is more than just a bite mark. It is the promise and vow Hiei made. It is, as you would say, a sign of protection and devotion. Other male demons who see the mark on her will know that someone cares for her and will most likely slit their throats if they touched her." Kurama paused. "In a way, it is much like the wedding rings of humans, except permanent."  
  
"I see now."  
  
"And it also means other males are a potential threat to this bond. In the beginning, it is very tender and can be broken easily. But when lasting more than a week, it becomes far more permanent." The kitsune closed his eyes. "If something ever happened to her, he would be devastated. And I know that Hiei will never cry again. He did it only for his sister. And if Botan somehow got hurt, the blame would no doubt be on himself. I remember that night clearly. He could not locate Yukina with the Jagan. There was only one obvious explanation that turned out to be false." He looked at them. "Do not let this slip to him or he will kill you. He is serious about things like this. Do you know what happens when Yukina cries?"  
  
"Yeah." Yuusuke nodded. "Hiruiseki Stones, wasn't it? Her tears?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"With Hiei it is the same. Hiei's twin is an ice apparition. He will produce these very same stones. But no one in their right minds would capture him and try to make him cry. They would regret it dearly. Only those who really checked his backgrounds know about that type of thing."  
  
"Woah.. That's neat." Kuwabara mumbled. "So his tears turn into those gems, too?" Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Because he is part ice apparition. He isn't a full-blooded fire demon.. just like Yukina isn't fully ice."  
  
"It is a tricky situation and far more complex." Kurama said. "But nonetheless, that is the idiot's perspective." Yuusuke didn't bother to be insulted. He didn't understand these kinds of things fully anyway. That's why they had the clever thief. "The abilities were determined by the gender, believe it or not. Ice apparitions are female. The ice techniques of this race are not learned by the male. Fire apparitions, or koorimes, whichever you prefer for either, are not of a certain one. So the abilities of the father went to the boy and the abilities of the mother went to the girl."  
  
"That is summerized, too, isn't it?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"We've not the time to give health lessons." Yuusuke snickered.  
  
-  
  
"Feh, let's move. I don't want any more of your ridiculous excuses to wait a while. Rain never hurt anyone. We're in an area with green trees and fresh air." Hiei kept reminding himself that these people were those who were his teammates.  
  
"Hiei, you know we need to move as fast as possible."  
  
"I do." The koorime took the hint and swept Botan into his arms, startling her enough to the point at which she squeaked in surprise. "Move." He was first, leading them toward the castle that would await many fates.  
  
-  
  
Join us for the next chapter. I'll try to get this out. Sorry for such a long delay but the computer was reformatted and I had gone away to NY. I'm going again.. so I have to delay it a while. No more than a week. But I promise to write more while I'm up there.. in my notebook. u.u  
  
Thank you for being patient and I hope you keep this up. 


	11. Kurayami

Streaks of Darkness  
  
-Okay, I began this right after I finished the last one, just so you all know. Dedicated.. I'm trying.-  
  
-  
  
Kurayami  
  
-  
  
To Botan, their surroundings were a blur. However, they didn't quite make it to the castle and they got tired from running all day long. It was further than it looked. Now, up close, the castle looked even larger and foreboding. They knew that the running sapped their strength so they would have to rest, anyway. They stopped in an area that seemed suitable enough. But to Botan, it was different. Hiei and the others felt her emotions rather than sensed. That was how strong they were.  
  
"Botan?" Hiei asked softly as she pulled out of his grasp, walking shakily into the area they had chosen. Her eyes went completely blank. She was having that flashback again. Hiei could sense it. "Botan." The ferry girl fell to her knees in a certain spot, tears spilling from her eyes. She leaned forward, staring down, her hands supporting her as the dirt from the ground got closed in her fist as she stared in horror at the exact spot where she had been raped.  
  
"No.." Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. "No!" She pounded her fists into the ground, the pain only partially reaching her through her haze of emotions.  
  
"What is it?" She turned and looked at them. "What's the matter?"  
  
"This is the very spot.. The spot that sick, twisted.." She hesitated and closed her eyes. "This is the spot I got raped.." Kurama and the others froze. Hiei pushed his shock aside and went to kneel next to her.  
  
"You don't need-"  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Hiei!" She interrupted him. "But you don't understand! I worked so hard to try and get over the fact that I was raped.. and only to find that I was pregnant because of it!" She glared heatedly at the spot that remained vividly in her mind. "Those memories are so vivid that.. that it feels like it happened just yesterday." Her tears ran quickly down her face.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Botan had remained prisoner to Hanshiro over a week after her rape. And each day, whenever she was conscious, she cried until she was exhausted enough to sleep once more. It was when she was crying one time, that she noticed how she could escape. He kept her locked in a bedroom with one window. It had bars on it and no doubt that a force field was placed around the room to prevent her from going into her spirit form. She got up eventually and took to thinking. She had barely eaten but that wasn't what concerned her. The fact was, she knew that a force with the right signature of Reiki could dispel the force field that held her inside. But the only way to do that was if she was bearing his child, which would have basically the same signature.  
  
"If I can get through it, that means that the rape.." She closed her eyes. She walked towards the wall, knowing it would examine her Reiki if she so much as touched it. She lifted her hand and let her finger pass through the wall. She felt a jolt. But it faded. She was perplexed and continued through the wall until she came out on the other side. There was no smiling about this matter. Those kind of fields never lied. She had his Reiki in her body. It would have worked sooner. As long as a faint signature remained in her body, it would let her pass. She summoned her oar immediately and flew desperately away in search of someone who could help her until she had this child. She happened to bump into a ferry girl two hours later.  
  
"Botan-san!" The girl exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Please, listen to me. I have something important to speak with Koenma-sama about. Could you tell him for me?"  
  
"Tell him yourself." She said cheerfully, handing over her communicator. Botan took it with grateful thanks and flew off. Her kimono had been torn to shreds so Hanshiro had replaced it with another. She flipped open the device, since hers had been hopelessly lost somewhere.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Koenma stopped abruptly when he saw it was Botan.  
  
"Koenma-sama.. I know that it is.. very strict.. but could I please come back to Reikai?"  
  
"Why can you not return, Botan?" He asked, blinking.  
  
"Well, sir.." She bit her lip. She had to stay strong. "I was raped by a demon.. and I passed through his force field. This can only mean that I'm pregnant."  
  
"It has been over a week.. I had thought you had gotten killed. You know father, though. This will not pass well with him. I have an acquaintance who will help you."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, Koenma-sama." He sent her the coordinates.  
  
"I am very sorry about this but father does not like demons who have yet to live in Reikai."  
  
"I understand, sir." She closed the communicator and flew toward where she knew the acquaintance would reside.  
  
-  
  
The elderly demon woman was very kind and helped her through, even finding her a mid-wife for when the baby was born.  
  
"What will you call him, my dear?"  
  
"Kurayami." Botan said with a small frown as she kissed the child on the forehead. "It was too bad he was conceived under such circumstances, is it not?"  
  
"It is." The elder smiled. "But he is beautiful. Mostly takes after you, if I do say so myself." The ferry girl could do nothing but nod and hold her child as the future made itself present.  
  
-  
  
It was about a year later when things went wrong. It was on a bright, hopeful day when her son had turned a year old. He looked up at her with wide, amethyst eyes filled with curiosity. The elderly demon grinned as she pulled out a special surprise.  
  
"Your mother and I worked hard on this so you'd better not waste it by throwing it at the cat. I don't feel like washing him again today." Botan laughed and picked Kurayami up, spinning him around.  
  
"Who's my big boy?" She cooed, kissing his nose. He blinked and blew a raspberry in exasperation.  
  
"Looks like all he wants is his surprise." The surprise happened to be a beautifully made teddy bear, stuffed and made by little Kurayami's caretakers. Botan worked hard to make him happy, always finding a way in the end. She wiped the sweat from her brow as the heat from outside grew to high temperatures. Kurayami held onto his teddy, calling it 'Shmoo.' The two females had no clue as to what he had initially tried to name it so Shmoo stuck. But by nightfall, a knock was heard at the door. Botan felt a feeling in her stomach and she sent the elder back with Kurayami into a hidden room. She went to answer the door. Her face paled and horror stabbed at her mind and heart.  
  
"N-No.."  
  
"I am here for my son. Don't think I don't know that you had one." Hanshiro seemed to have lost interest in her and only wanted the child.  
  
"No, you will not take him from me."  
  
"On the contrary, my beautiful maiden. I will have him." He pushed her aside roughly and she flew into a table then into the wall, trapped and paralyzed for the time being. She tried to pull herself up on her shaky legs but it wouldn't work. Not even with support from the wall. A shriek of pain and horror filled the air before it was ultimately silenced. Hanshiro came out with his boy in his arms. "See? Piece of cake. Farewell. We will meet again. Of that I promise."  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
Botan shivered and shook in Hiei's arms, unaware that he was even holding her.  
  
"He took my own child from me.." Hiei was getting her memories and feelings, full blown, nothing hidden. He was really holding his feelings of sadness for her, as well as the anger that surfaced at what that sadistic moron had dared to do.  
  
"This will end soon, Botan. You will suffer from fear no longer." The koorime was as determined to end this as he was before.  
  
-  
  
The castle was foreboding. Large and foreboding. Guards walked freely on their patrols, oblivious to their presence, thanks to their ability to hide their Reiki.  
  
"I was only in one room in that castle and I wasn't exactly paying attention to where he had taken me when he carried me there. However, on most castles like this, there is always a side door that is guarded heavily." Botan whispered, clutching Hiei's shirt. The koorime nodded.  
  
"I will take care of the guards quietly." He stated. He handed her to Kurama, who knew that it was an honor to take such responsibility. They followed him as he went around quickly and quietly without sound. There did turn out to be a side door and, as Botan had stated, it was heavily guarded by three demons. Hiei set his hand on the hilt of his katana. Then he moved. Swiftly. So fast, that the guards couldn't even let out a scream before they croaked.  
  
"Boy, when he says quietly, he means quietly." Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Let's move." Botan got shifted back to Hiei. Kurama knew these castles on the inside, for he was a thief. He took the lead. He could also sense Kurayami's Reiki.. with another unfamiliar, yet similar one. He led them through and Yuusuke and Kuwabara helped him when there were more guards to dispose of. They arrived at two, intricately designed doors.  
  
-  
  
Kurayami had distracted his father and his friend from their progress for as long as he was able. However, he could hardly keep his father at bay for long.  
  
Hurry, you guys. I expect that he will soon find out my plans.  
  
Hanshiro, had, in fact, been oblivious to his son. There was no way that he would be distracted from his prize. But then, he realized what his son was trying to do. He was trying to keep him away from their progress. How amusing, yet futile he found it.  
  
-  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara nodded to each other as they counted to three quietly before kicking the doors open. What they saw was not what they expected. A figure was kneeling with chains binding his arms and legs together. And another sat behind the person in a large chair. The person stood up and walked slowly down the stairs. Hiei set Botan down and held her close, his right arm around her waist and his left on the hilt of his katana. The ferry girl immediately recognized him.  
  
"Hanshiro." He laughed.  
  
"I see you remember me, my lovely maiden." He smirked when he heard Hiei's protective growl. He could see the koorime's Reiki that looked similar to black flames, surround both of them. Yuusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stepped back, knowing when they were not wanted in the way. Kurama sent a comforting look Botan's way and she gave him a weary smile.  
  
"Watch the way you talk, you dirty-"  
  
"Watch your language, Hiei. It is not good in front of children." He snapped his fingers and servants bearing more torches rushed to put them in place then leave. Kurayami was the one in chains. Botan made an effort to go to him but Hiei held her firmly, shaking his head. She knew he was right. "Ah. How appropriate a time for good byes, don't you agree? Say them now. He will not hear anything for long."  
  
"Kurayami!"  
  
"Mother.. I tried.."  
  
"No.. You monster! How could you think of doing this to him!?" Botan struggled to get free from Hiei's grasp but she soon found that it wasn't the koorime's at all. She looked back in alarm only to see Kurama. His calm expression betrayed nothing so she looked back to see Hiei fighting Hanshiro. The latter managed to throw him off.  
  
"I love you, mother.." The demon could almost see his father raise his katana in the air at this point.  
  
"Kurayami.. NO!" She wailed, her eyes going wide as she witnessed her son's death as the katana swiftly brought his life to an end. She then turned and sobbed hysterically into Kurama's chest. Hiei got up and stood there, his expression hidden by his bangs. Kurama tightened his grip on Botan and gestured for her to look. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared in wide-eyed horror at what was taking place. It was worse than Botan being physically injured. It was worse than every pain she had ever suffered. And Hiei could feel it. He looked over at her, his crimson eyes soft with her shared pain. Tears slowly glided down his face, turning into Hiruiseki Stones as soon as they left his face. Then he wiped his face and turned to Hanshiro, a deadly look in his eyes.  
  
"You will die today. I will end your life." He lunged at his enemy, katana raised in attack. The battle Botan had feared the most was currently taking place. She felt the comforting presence of her dearest friends by her side. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had moved forward to stand on the other side of her.  
  
"We know he won't let us fight." Yuusuke said quietly. "You know that he'll defeat him, no matter the cost."  
  
"And that is why I fear for his life." Hiei had been thrust into rage by his mate's sadness and her son's death, who he had even considered liking at some point. But, now that she was marked, it was almost like he had been his own son. The koorime was pushed and pulled between thousands of feelings and regrets. But he mostly regretted letting Kurayami get killed.  
  
"I am afraid that not even you could stop him, Botan-san." Kurama stated softly. "Hiei is still a complex creature. The more you search for answers or facts about him, the more puzzled you get. But, on the other hand, he is simple to understand." They all understood in that moment. Hiei attacked, keeping Hanshiro on the defensive. The anger and rage only seemed to make the koorime faster. Hanshiro was having trouble keeping up but he knew that one mistake and his life would end. Hiei was known never to hesitate. But Hanshiro found an opportunity and didn't miss it. He slashed, making the koorime suddenly switch to dodging. However, Hiei was building up for the final ending. The final attack. He looked back at the others, who knew what he was about to do. Kurama and Yuusuke used their Reiki to make a formidable shield that would at least hold off the attack. Kuwabara got the hint when Yuusuke nudged him so he put in his share of Reiki. Then Hiei made an effort to attack with his katana, forcing Hanshiro to stumble back from the force. Then he did it his way. Without hesitation.  
  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He cried, releasing his most powerful attack, incinerating everything in its path. Luckily, Kurayami was not in the dragon's path. Hanshiro's scream was all that was heard.. then it went deathly quiet. Then, Hiei gave one last look to his teammates before falling forward, unconscious. Botan ran forward to her mate, lifting his head into her lap and smiling in relief. They would give her son a proper burial and leave one of the boys to carry Hiei.  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara was forced into digging the grave, though he did it from respect after little disagreement. Then, with Yuusuke's help, Kurayami was placed in his grave. Of course, the demon was beheaded so it was pretty difficult to put the head in place just right. However, after the hole had been filled, Botan set flowers at his grave. Kurama had found a large flat rock to put at the head of the grave. Then, Kurama delicately carved the name, date of birth to the date of death. Under this, Botan told him what to write.  
  
Kurayami will never be forgotten by those he helped and will live on in the heart of his mother and her friends. May he find eternal peace.  
  
"Let's go." Yuusuke said with a smile. "I wanna go home."  
  
-  
  
Finished! HAH! All in the same night! WOO! But I worked my hardest on this one.. (sits back and smiles proudly) Though it had a few of its moments, it was a pretty good chapter, right? Thanks for reading and please review! 


	12. Strong

_Streaks of Darkness_

_Hey, all. I think you misunderstood the last chapter.. Or the notes at the end, anyway. This isn't over yet. Just a couple more chapters, though. ) All of you have been a blessing.. so nice and patient. After all, I couldn't get this out sooner because I went to NY for a week again. (sigh) Then school started and now.. I barely ever go on because of everything. Anyway, here is your chapter._

**XxXxX**

Strong

**XxXxX**

His eyes opened and he blinked the blurriness away. He felt something cool and wet caressing his face.

"Botan.." The light in the room was dim, probably because it was nighttime and was the last check-up. The girl at his side smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"You are my hero, koi." She whispered softly. He sat up and looked her over.

"You are well?"

"Yes." She answered quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Better." He smiled slightly. She gently ran her finger down his cheek.

"I was worried about you." She bit her lip.

"Hn." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed. "Well, it is time to stop worrying, understand?" He smirked at her, running his fingers over a certain spot on her side. She burst into laughter. She tried to grab at his hands but he was too fast and pinned her down. "You haven't slept, have you?" She shook her head.

"I couldn't.. Not while you were laying in here, having nightmares." She frowned at him.

"My nightmares are nothing." He said coldly. "Now, I will make sure you sleep."

"Oh, you will?"

"Damn right, onna."

"My name is not onna."

"It is until you listen to me and sleep." She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "Come on, I am losing my patience."

"I'm so scared." He glared at her and leaned down, blowing in her ear. She laughed and turned her head. "Stop it!"

"Not until you promise me that you will sleep." She nodded.

"Fair enough. I promise." 

"To what?"

"I promise to get some sleep."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"When?"

"Now?"

"Good." She gave him a grin and relaxed, watching him lay down next to her and take her into his arms.

"What were you dreaming of?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. She thought that this behavior was awfully odd..

"It is.. nothing important." He tightened his grip on her and let out a contented sigh.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." She moved her hair and kissed him tenderly.

"Sweet dreams this time." He nodded, opening his eyes and gazing at her. "Good night, koi."

"'Night." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I'll protect your dreams." She whispered soothingly and saw a slow smile come to his lips.

**XxXxX**

Yuusuke and Kuwabara sat, learning how to play chess from Kurama. They had nothing better to do so they were concentrating.

"Obviously, she's with him in his room." Yuusuke said, frowning.

"So.." Kuwabara looked over at Kurama. "It's like they're married?"

"In a way." The kitsune looked to the doorway when someone walked in. Hiei stared at them before sitting down on the couch. "Botan was not in her room." The koorime shrugged.

"She's in mine." He admitted emotionlessly. He stated it like the obvious. Yuusuke grinned.

"Good job, buddy!" Hiei glared at him.

"Do you mind? Don't be so loud." He snapped.

"Morning boys." Botan emerged from the other room, brushing out her hair and smiling. "No one made breakfast?" They shook their heads.

"My mother is working."

"Then I'll do it. Waffles?"

"Sure." Came the chorus of voices and she grinned, leaving the room. Their eyes followed her figure until she disappeared into the kitchen and the light was flicked on. Hiei glared at them.

"Just looking, Hiei." Yuusuke said, raising both of his hands in the air. "Just trying to see something."

"And what would that something be?"

"A change in her aura." Kurama stated. The koorime did not look happy.. not that he ever did.

"Do you think she'll get pregnant?" Kuwabara slipped it out before any of them got the chance to stop it. Yuusuke wanted to hurt him severely. He looked cautiously back at the fire demon. Hiei seemed thoughtful. Then he shrugged.

"We will see soon enough." All the other three in the room could do was look at each other in amazement before shrugging and going back to what they were doing.

**XxXxX**

Hiei had a lot on his mind. Too much. He was alone in a tree far from his own where no one would find him for a while. He didn't want to be found, therefore, he wouldn't. It was as simple as that.

"Hn."

_Last night.. why did I not tell her what I had dreamed? I didn't want to bring it up again. I don't want to think about it much less talk about it. Dreaming of her death.. it is not easy to deal with. But.. could she die? She is a ferry girl.. No, of course she can die. If she did, she would cease to exist. That is how it works, after all. She would be nothing but a memory._

He kept seeing her face in his mind. Her smile. He growled.

_Why is this haunting me? I clearly do not wish for her to die. I would never wish for such a thing. That dream, though.. It felt so real. Like I was watching her body fade into nothing and it was real. But when I woke up and saw her.. Relief eased me. I love her enough to make her mine. She is now **my** onna. Nothing can steal her away. Not even death. Because I will never let her go._

He smirked and let the whole thing drop. It was time to enjoy some time alone.

**XxXxX**

Botan sat alone in her room, her mind elsewhere. She remembered the battle.. remembered seeing Hiei cry. Then she drew out a small bag, hearing the items contained within gently clink together. She reached in and pulled out a red gem. These gems were of a mix. Red was Hiei's color, since he was mostly fire demon and the fire abilities went to him. But he could still cry tear gems, or Hiruiseki Stones. She stared at it, getting lost in the beautiful crimson color of it.

"Botan?" She blinked and put the stone away, sticking the bag under her pillow and answering the door.

"Yuusuke? What's wrong?" He walked in, closed the door behind him, then grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed.

"I have some questions that need answers." He sat down and tugged her, making her do the same. "I know Hiei wouldn't like it if I asked you anything in his presence. He doesn't even like me near you and I know it."

"It isn't that, Yuusuke-"

"I'm fine with it. I know I'd get it through the chest and it doesn't matter. I want to ask you this."

"Then ask it." He stared at her for a moment. She could feel his intense gaze on her. It was beginning to make her nervous. She looked down but he made her look back up.

"Now, Koenma just got through with me. Ayame had grabbed Hanshiro and Kurayami and took them to Reikai. Tell me, Botan. I want to know the entire story." So, she explained. When she was finished, Yuusuke's blood had run cold. He enveloped her in his arms. "He raped you more than once?" She nodded and clutched at him, forcing herself to stay away from the tears.

"If Hiei knew.." She didn't even bother finishing. "That was why he took me to the castle in the first place. I was merely something to toy with."

"I can understand why he would want you, though. Botan, you're a very pretty girl. It's really hard not to stare when you're in a room." He pushed her gently away and held her at arm's length. "Not only that but you're a good person. Hiei sure is lucky. I'm only saying this as a guy. You know I love Keiko. Hell, Kurama and Kuwabara think the same as me. But Kuwabara has Yukina and Kurama is still alone." He smirked. "I was thinking maybe Shizuru would be good for him.." He shook his head. "But the point is, I know you lost so much. All because of that stupid bastard. Now you lost your son. I wanted to know the entire story to settle everything." She looked up into his eyes and stifled a gasp. He was crying.

"Yuusuke.." He smiled slightly. 

"Hiei was pissed off. Kurama said that Hiei's having a conflicting problem about not being able to stop Kurayami's death. Our fire demon doesn't like to lose." He then frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." She sighed, getting his point.

"I don't know. I was thinking about when Hiei cried for Kurayami and me.. That was too much weight on my soul." She stared up at him. "But he got his wish and was the one to kill Hanshiro. I know inside, he was hurting and angry."

"Yeah." Yuusuke brought her in once more for a hug then stood up. "We're all here for you if you need us. And I know a girl who wants details."

"Keiko.." She smiled slightly. "I'll tell her sometime." He nodded.

"Good. I've gotta get back to learning chess so I can beat Kurama at something. See ya later." She laughed and watched him leave.

"Thank you." He grinned at her and closed the door behind him.

**XxXxX**

Botan opened her eyes, instantly shutting them as the real world crashed down around her. Hiei had his back to her and was sleeping soundly. She got up as quietly as she could, holding in her sobs as she stumbled to the bathroom after closing the door behind her. She closed and locked the bathroom door, sinking to the floor. She clutched the little bag to her chest.

_What am I going to do? I can't go on like this.. Why is it impacting me so much now? Because of that dream.. Seeing that horrible nightmare all over again. Kurayami.. No.._

She then laid down, her back against the door, in a fetal position. Her eyes darkened as she remembered how it ended. How could this be real? It was horrible. The only thing she had of herself.. the precious gift that had been taken away was now gone forever.

_I can't just wave it away. I can't just let it go. He was my **son**! Why did it have to end this way?_

Tears cascaded down her porcelain face as they helped ease the pain inside her.

_I can't ever be happy, can I!?_

She bit her lip from fear of crying louder. She didn't want to wake everyone and have them see her like this. Especially not Hiei. He'd seen her cry enough. After a good hour or so, she picked herself up from the floor and stared at the mirror, repulsed at the reflection and disgusted at herself for losing control that way. She washed her face and felt better.. She only hoped the reddness in her eyes wouldn't give it away.

_I don't want to wake Hiei up. I'll just go downstairs._

She went down and curled up on the couch, unaware of the person sitting in the chair.

"It is not wise to hold your emotions to yourself. They can get the better of you." She stiffened and sat up, blinking when a light clicked on before her. Hiei stared at her with glazed crimson eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to-" He stood up, instantly cutting her off.

"Don't apologize for waking me. It wasn't _you_ but your emotions." He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. "Onna, some things are more important than pride."

"I just had a nightmare. That's all it was." She felt like she was convincing herself more than him. "A nightmare.."

"It was about the boy, wasn't it?" She nodded and clutched at his shirt, closing her eyes.

"He was innocent.. Hanshiro shouldn't have killed him. It never should have happened." She felt her emotions hit her once more and felt herself drowning in a wave of grief. "I can't.. I can't accept it, Hiei. He was the best thing in my life for that brief year then he got stolen away. And then Koenma has to go and.. remind me of the past I wanted to forget."

"I know how you feel. It isn't easy." He calmed himself down, determined not to get overwhelmed by her emotions. "You were very frail during that time and it was too much of a shock for you to handle. And now, when you're starting to get better, it returns to haunt you." She nodded.

"I know you understand." She whispered. "And because you understand, you don't tell me that I am weak for having ningen emotions."

"I was hiding from myself, onna. I convinced myself that emotions were for the weak. But now it is different." He stated, staring down at her when she looked up. "I understand why I was never the one to get it before. And it was because I was afraid. I was the weak one for not noticing it. Because of emotions, Hanshiro is dead."

"Hiei.." She smiled and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss. "I just don't think I'm ready for a child yet. Still too much to get over first.."

"I understand, little onna." He whispered soothingly, clutching her tighter to his chest. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth.

"Am I strong?" He blinked at the question and looked down at her.

"Yes, koi, you're strong." He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Then you, my fire demon, must be immortal." She poked his chest with a light laugh.

"Of course I am." He stated dryly. "I did master-"

"I know all about it." She gave him a look before resting her head on his chest. He gripped her hand in his and rested his chin in her hair.

"We'll be all right."

**XxXxX**

_Okay. The **chapter** is finally finished. There will be.. maybe one or two more.. and I was thinking of ending it last chapter but then most of you were saying things like 'It's over!? Already!?' and I guess I chose to continue it. And again, so **very** sorry for the long.. well.. long period of time. I was very happy with the outcome of this fiction and I began another called Fear of Fire. It is a possible HB. Or.. most likely a HB. I am not posting it until I finish it. So that none of this will happen to you all. Here's a little preview of Fear of Fire just for you because I am so pleased by the way you spoil me!_

_**Fear of Fire**_

_From chapter 1 - **Botan walked down the hallway, tying her damp hair up in a ponytail. She stopped when she saw Kurama and Koenma walking towards her. She smiled and gave them a slight bow.**_

_**"Good morning!" She looked at Kurama. "What's up? Anything wrong?"**_

_**"Well.. no." Kurama looked at Koenma. "Today is Hiei's birthday and, as a member of the team, he has to have a test." Koenma nodded once more then smiled.**_

_**"Come with us to my office, Botan." She nodded and followed them.**_


	13. Perfect

**Streaks of Darkness**

_Konnichi wa, minna! n.n How are you? Anyway, I'm not sure how exactly I'm going to end this but this is right near the end. It just might be the last chapter. These are just notes at the beginning...but please. This just might be the end. I was originally thinking on a really long chapter for the end. So, this might be it. I'll let you know at the end!_

**XxXxX**

Perfect

**XxXxX**

"Yuusuke." They had been trying for hours to get him up. "Yuusuke"

"I don't that's gonna work, Botan..."

"Why don't you do it if you're so smart"

"Yo, Urameshi" Kuwabara started jumping on the bed. Botan sighed and sweat-dropped.

"And Yuusuke snores on..." He tripped over the Spirit Detective and fell flat on his face. Botan let it all go and laughed at the _very_ pathetic sight.

"That isn't funny, Botan"

_Everyone else was laughing..._

"What did you do to him, you guys? He has to be extremely tired to sleep through what we're doing." The ferry girl gave Kuwabara and Kurama 'the look.'

"Uh... Well... It's like this..."

"Save it." She interrupted Kuwabara's most likely five-hour-long babble.

"I am even beginning to wonder on his lethargy." Kurama leaned forward. "You'd swear he hadn't slept in two weeks."

"More like years with as deep a sleep as that is. Doctors might diagnose this as a coma." Botan muttered, rolling her eyes and sighing. "He sleeps like he's dead."

"I wonder who is worse. Kuwabara or Yuusuke." Kurama stated quietly, his emerald eyes sparkling. Hiei was disgusted at Yuusuke's lack of sense.

"You take that back, Kurama" Botan then thought of something. This was just like the Dark Tournament. When he wouldn't wake up.

"I think I know..." She looked up and grinned. "Keiko would know what to do."

"You think so" She shrugged.

"Worth a shot."

**XxXxX**

"I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I am not having this argument." Hiei's defiant crimson orbs met with emerald, chocolate brown, and dark brown.

"Come on! You know she would love it" Yuusuke grinned wolfishly.

"You have to admit that the thought is intriguing." And, of course, this was our clever fox. Neither Yuusuke nor Kuwabara had the vocabulary...

"Go suck on your plants, kitsune." Hiei hissed.

"Hiei, this is a girl we're talking about here. She would love to get married with a ningen ceremony. This is what they dream about." Yuusuke's eyes glimmered with mischief. "Do you know what ningens do _afterwards_"

"Urameshi, that's just your own pervertedness coming into the conversation." Kuwabara stated, getting Yuusuke into his pissed off mood, which led to a fight.

"It's called a honeymoon, Hiei. The newlyweds get to go away by themselves for a while and enjoy each other's company. You would have a reason to leave those two for a good long month, if you want." Kurama was too damn convincing for his own good. Hiei could hear the fighting in the background as the cunning fox spoke. Very tempting. "She would want you to propose to her. It is only natural that she feels this curiosity."

"I somehow wish I had somewhere else to be."

"Hiei..."

"Why not just leave me alone" The koorime stormed out of the room, his eyes blazing. He calmed when he thought about being alone in the park... in an unfound part.

"Hiei" He sighed.

"What, onna"

"Have you seen Botan" Keiko raised a brow. He shrugged.

"Check her room."

"She's not there."

"Mine"

"Oh" She grinned and nodded, her bright brown eyes lighting up. Then her smile faded and she gazed at him solemnly. "She called and asked me to come. She didn't sound herself..."

"She will tell you, I'm sure." He stated shortly.

"Yeah." He continued on his way past her and she watched him until he went down stairs.

_He does not seem himself, either. I wonder if it's a disagreement. But... somehow, I think it is deeper than that._

Keiko went to Hiei's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in..." The brunette opened the door and peered inside, seeing Botan sitting on the bed, her legs curled beneath her. She was holding something in her hands, as if trying desperately to convince herself of otherwise.

"What did you want to talk about" Keiko asked, entering the room and closing the door behind her. Botan gestured to her to sit beside her. Keiko complied and Botan held up a necklace with six crimson gems fused on.

"I've been using my powers for a little while now, fusing these to the chain so that I could have a little piece of him with me, when he is not." Keiko started.

"You mean... those are tear gems" She asked softly, gazing at them wonderingly.

"Yes, they are Hiruiseki Stones from Hiei... when he shed tears for Kurayami, my son." The brunette stayed silent, gazing into her friend's amethyst eyes. Botan looked lost, upset.

"You don't deserve this kind of pain, Botan. And I'm sure that Kurayami didn't deserve to die, either." Keiko put a hand on Botan's shoulder and the girl launched herself into her friend's arms, her shoulders shaking.

"Keiko, I can't handle it... he died right in front of me..." The ferry girl bit her lip. "I keep trying to tell myself that it wasn't real. And yet, every time I see these crimson gems... I know it is."

"The only thing you can do is move on. I know it must be hard but it's definitely what any son would wish for his mother." She soothed her friend's hair back, while fighting back her own tears.

"I just... I don't want it to be true. I should have saved him."

"I could tell that Hiei was very upset when I talked to him in the hallway. I don't think it was just the guys talking to him." Keiko finally let her tears fall. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. It is not your fault."

"I can't help it." She whispered. "I just can't help it..."

**XxXxX**

Hiei sighed, bordom setting in on him as he sat in front of the chess board, playing a game with Kurama. The kitsune was winning, of course. But he knew that the koorime was not focused on the game at all. And, as usual, he was right. Hiei's crimson eyes gazed lazily at his black pieces.

_She is upset again. I do not understand anything that is going on in her mind lately. What could be wrong? Something else is there. It is not just that boy's death._

He looked at the stairs, watching as Keiko and Botan descended them slowly. Yuusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama all looked at them.

"I have an announcement to make." Botan stated quietly. "I am staying in Reikai for a bit. I need some time to myself, to think about things." She looked up at them. "There are also a few things that need to be done that were left unfinished." Kurama stood and walked over to her. He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I need to speak with you soon. It does not matter when. Whenever you are ready, come and see me." He whispered. Then he distanced himself from her. Hiei just stared at him with narrowed eyes. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I will." She was about to step forward when Kurama's gaze went to her neck. Her hand flew up and she clutched the chain. The fusing of the gems to the chain did no damage to either and if she removed them, they would still be whole. She smiled solemnly. "Bye." She summoned her oar and sat on it. Her gaze went to Hiei before she lifted into the air and disappeared.

**XxXxX**

Botan was usually a very strong person when it came to death. But no one was strong when it came to their child. As Koenma stared at her, who was begging to be able to work, he got a bad feeling. He could see that she was very upset.

"I'm sorry, Botan. I can't do that." He folded his hands on his desk. "With the death of your son, I know you're at all odds. I was actually waiting for you to come up here. Your son wishes to say good bye to you and he would not pass over until he did." She looked up at him. "He's waiting in your room." She stood up and walked from the room. Her mind was numb.

_Kurayami... he... he wanted to say good bye to me. I wish... I wish he wasn't..._

She stopped in front of her door before knocking softly and entering.

"Kurayami" She called out, entering and closing the door behind her.

"Mother." His soft voice nearly made her want to weep. He looked at her with a soft smile on his face. "Mother, I'm sorry. That man, that demon, he cares for you. I know that I can leave you in his hands." He watched as she walked forward. Her hand came up and she gently touched his face.

"You can't leave me... I can't handle that." She fell into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. He sighed and held her tightly.

"Mother, I know you're upset... but, if it's not too much to ask, I would like a brother or sister." He smiled and closed his eyes. "You cannot go without that love forever."

"But..." She looked up at him and her tears slid down her face.

"Please, don't cry. Not for me." She bit her lip. "I can't stand that look on your face." He guided her to the bed and sat down, bringing her down next to him. "Ever since I can remember, I have always wondered why I kept having dreams about this beautiful woman with a smile like sugar. You are her, mother. I longed to see you again."

"Kurayami, I... I tried to move on but when this case came up... I couldn't handle the fact that I had to see him again. But I never thought that you would come for me."

"I can't believe he lied to me about you. But I'm happy that we can part like this. I just wanted to see if all was forgiven."

"You did nothing wrong so there's nothing to forgive. I love you will all my heart and soul. You're my baby and you always will be." She stood up and ruffled his hair. "I can move on now, knowing that you want me to." He smiled.

"I would never forgive myself or you if you stop being happy because of me." He stood up and leaned down, hugging her for one last time. She then leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Let that koorime know that I like him."

"I will." He looked down and touched the tear gems.

"He cried..."

"He never does. But he did for you and me." She blinked rapidly. "I..." A soft knock sounded at her door and it opened to reveal Koenma.

"It is time, Kurayami. Did you say your good byes" The demon nodded.

"K-Koenma-sama... Please..."

"I am sorry, Botan. But it can't be helped." She felt her knees go weak and she fell to the floor. She watched with wide eyes as her son walked out of the room, going to wherever Koenma was going to place him. She felt tears fall down her face once again. Then she got to her feet and went over to her bed. It was her time to be alone.

**XxXxX**

"She has not come from her room in two days. She's been sleeping every time one of us checked on her." Koenma sighed.

"Well, she can't have slept for two days." The toddler said to Ayame.

"Lethargy" Kurama wondered out loud.

"The detective is the one with lethargy." Hiei reminded him. "The onna never slept that long."

"Hey" Yuusuke stated loudly.

"Perhaps she did. Maybe she is catching up on sleep she has lost since that day. You know she has not slept well. Even I know that." The kitsune suggested.

"You are probably right." Koenma nodded. "Like usual." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I am going to check on her." He left the others in the room. He knew she had been asleep two days straight. He could not feel her emotions, since there were none. She was probably in one of those dreamless states.

_Right now, I would bet my life that she has welcomed it with open arms._

They were told of Kurayami's departure after saying farewell. It was only natural, he reasoned, that she spend her time in bed. But she needed to wake up. He got to the door where he sensed she was and pushed it open. It wasn't locked. Sighing, he walked in and closed it behind him.

"Onna" He asked softly. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking down at her peaceful face. He ran his fingers gently over her skin and brushed her silky cerulean locks away from her eyes. She didn't so much as stir. "Botan, wake up." He shook her a little. She let out a small sound of protest. He leaned down next to her ear. "Botan." He whispered.

"Hiei" She opened her eyes and stared at him for a long moment, barely being conscious enough to realize anything.

"You have been asleep for two days." He gazed down at her, running his thumb comfortingly over her cheek. She smiled.

"Has it been that long" She sat up. "I need a shower. Do you mind waiting here"

"No." He stated, watching as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He let out a quiet sigh.

_Will her reality come back? What will she do?_

She came out around a half-hour to find her bed completely made and an outfit set out for her. Hiei was nowhere to be seen so she just dried off and changed. When she was doing her hair, after she had brushed her teeth, and cleaned out the tub, Hiei made his appearance with something to eat.

"Onna"

"I'll be right out, Hiei" She hurried out and smiled at him. "Thank you so much" She kissed him quickly and took the one tray from him, leaving him with the other. He blinked.

_Since when has she been so cheerful?_

Even his senses were clouded with her radiant smile. He followed her to where she sat on her small couch. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't latch onto another depression.

**XxXxX**

"No, I'm fine, you guys! I swear" Botan frowned. She couldn't reassure them enough, obviously. Hiei rolled his eyes and she let a smile drift onto her face.

"She is fine, morons. Now, leave her alone about it." He glared at them. "Can we leave now? I hate this place." They nodded. Once they got back to Yuusuke's, Keiko and Shizuru stole Botan and dragged her away, to Keiko's house.

"What happened? You were gone for a little while." The girl smiled.

"He told me not to dwell on it. He said that he'll never forgive himself or me if I can't move on." The girls talked a little more and Botan described a few things to them. "I just felt like I needed a good rest."

"You had a forty-eight hour nap." Shizuru muttered. "I would say that is a wonderful success at getting rest." Keiko elbowed her with a contradicting frown.

"It just felt so nice not to have nightmares for once." She blushed slightly. "I wasn't even aware that I was asleep that long."

"Well, that's all behind us now." Keiko smiled. "Let's not let it bother us."

"Sure."

**XxXxX**

Hey, all. Sorry for the extremely long wait on this one. The end is coming in the next chapter. I am a little sad to see another one ending but hey, what can ya do, right?

See ya in the last chapter!

Please review!


	14. Ending

**Streaks of Darkness**

_Hey, minna. I just want to thank you for sticking with me this long and helping me out. At any rate, I promise you that I will try to be better with my fics in the future but there is a lot going on in one's life._

_Well, thank you for every wonderful review that you gave me and I am hoping to give you the best finale that I can!_

_Here we go!_

Ending

**000**

Botan felt the breeze run its cool fingers through her silky cerulean curls and nearly freeze her tears to her face as she sped down from Reikai to see a very special person. She hopped off her oar. She could hardly believe that it had been only three months ago. Now, she was finally able to move on. Her amethyst eyes found the dark form of her beloved in his favorite tree.

"Hiei!" She called to him; cupping her hands around her mouth. Her voice cracked as she spoke his name. "Come down here a moment!" She stepped back and he appeared where she had been standing.

"What is it, little onna?" He asked; his crimson eyes narrowing when he noticed her tears. She smiled as more fell from her eyes. Then she flung her arms around him and cried.

"Hiei..." She looked up at him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. He stared down at her in confusion. "Hiei, we did it." She took his face in both of her hands. "I'm pregnant." He felt tears form in his own eyes as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"Y-You mean..." He felt excited for almost the first time in his life. "Our family... Our dreams..."

"Our prayers have been answered!" She said joyously.

"Botan..." He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss that stole her breath away. All she could do was thank the heavens that he was holding her up.

**000**

Kurama sat with Shizuru and her brother, who was feuding with Yuusuke over something undoubtedly stupid.

"I don't know. It's been weeks since we seen them last." The elder Kuwabara said softly. "It's making me uneasy." The kitsune smiled and placed his hands on hers.

"I believe they are trying for a child. It has, in actuality, been an entire month." He stated. "I am not certain if they are succeeding..." They both shared a sad look that said how upset they were with the situation. "As far as I know, Hiei has not been anywhere within range of my senses."

"I'm beginning to take this as a bad omen. I mean, obviously they aren't succeeding." She sighed and looked down at their hands. They had been going out for about two weeks and they both liked the feeling of the relationship. "If they had, they would be here with us. I mean, this is the anniversary of our first mission together." Suddenly, Kurama tensed and ripped his hands from hers before standing up and running to the edge of the steps of the temple. The sight of the two pleased him more than anything and he ran down to greet them.

"Hiei! Botan!" The ferry girl squealed in surprise when she was lifted from her feet by the ecstatic kitsune. "Where have you been?" He chided Hiei as he held Botan to him in the fiercest hug she had in weeks.

"Taking a vacation." They both looked down at the ground.

"You... You didn't make it?" Neither one said anything and Kurama felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could not sense whether or not she was in the first place. It was difficult with the spirits of Reikai. Everyone else followed and after hugs and tears, they were ready to commence with the party.

"Botan, what..." Shizuru felt a road block when it came to the ferry girl's emotions. She couldn't even feel the koorime's, either.

"It's nothing, Shizuru." Botan said quickly. Keiko arrived with Yukina and Genkai, who was holding the cake in her arms.

"We're back!" The three were so happy to see Botan again and after more tears and embraces, the party got started. It was mostly reminiscence about their trials in their successes. Botan smiled when she thought of it. Those may have been dark times but they were also bright times.

"I was beginning to miss you guys severely." The ferry girl grinned. "Koenma-sama couldn't make it because the mountain of paperwork was bigger than him. George is in for a treat when he sees how temperamental our godling is." Yukina laughed at the thought. She and Kazuma had also been going out for a while, about a week. Hiei knew and he didn't look happy but he knew that it was not his choice. Shizuru put her arm around her friend's shoulders and held her close.

"We are dying to hear some news."

"There is no news..." Botan bit her lower lip. She frowned as they all stared at her. Hiei raised a brow at her as if to ask her what she would do next. She sighed. "There is nothing to tell." Kurama looked at Hiei but the koorime had his eyes on the floor.

"But you have been trying for a baby..." Yukina said sadly. "Are you not pregnant?" Botan said nothing and looked at the ground. Then she looked up with a grin.

"Yes, I am!" Stunned silence followed. "Sorry about all of that but I wanted to wait until the end of the party to announce it. I just found out two days ago." She crossed her arms. "You people are just so persistent." Yuusuke slipped his arms around her and picked her up.

"You, little miss, owe us something for that." The detective stated as he stared into her eyes. "You got us all worked up over nothing."

"Nothing? Yuusuke, you call my being pregnant nothing!?"

"I didn't say that, dummy!" He growled. "I said that you got us all worried that you couldn't get pregnant." He leaned his forehead against hers. "What do you plan on naming it if it's a boy?"

"We haven't decided on names yet, Yuusuke." She said softly. "I'm just so glad everything worked out." Once he set her down, she wrapped her arms around her slim stomach. "I don't know what I would do if I wasn't able to conceive." Hiei slipped outside while everyone was distracted and went down the first set of stairs then into the woods.

**000**

Botan looked around for Hiei but saw no sign of him. She walked outside and sat down on the steps.

_Well, little one, you will be my second child. I only hope that you survive and lead a healthy life. I will try my best to be a good mother but I cannot make any guarantees. Kurayami...your brother...was such a good boy. I hope that you will grow with both mine and Hiei's love to cradle you from that harsh reality that will settle in eventually._

She wiped her eyes. Hiei was the Forbidden Child. He was never meant to have this happiness. Botan sighed. She knew better. He deserved it more than anyone else who had it and took it for granted. She loved him with all that she was. She loved Kurayami and he would always be her baby. She loved the new addition to the Jaganshi family; her unborn child. An unbridled smile caressed her angelic, glowing visage.

_I wonder what we shall name you, little one._

"Botan?" The soft voice that called to her happened to be Yukina. Keiko and Shizuru were right behind her, smiling.

"Yes?" She asked with a slight frown. They sat down around her.

"We were wondering what you were doing out here by yourself." Keiko said quietly.

"Oh, I was just looking for Hiei at first. However, I got to thinking about things." She answered easily. "Do you know where Hiei went?"

"No." They shook their heads. Shizuru closed her eyes.

"I sense him. I think he's lazing in a tree or something." Botan smiled and stood up.

"I think I'll go find him, then. Thank you guys for inviting us."

"Why wouldn't we, B? Anyway, see you when you get back!" Shizuru said as the ferry girl hopped on her oar and floated over the trees. She eventually spotted the small dark form laying on a high branch.

"Hiei!" He didn't stir as she flew down to him. "Hiei, why are you sleeping? We should be with the others..." He opened one eye and stared up at her.

"Hn." She smiled and floated so that she was right next to him.

"Hiei, I..." She trailed off when he looked over at her with a brow raised. "I was thinking." She looked down at her hands, which were playing with the edge of the obi of her pink kimono. "What are we going to do?" He reached over and pulled her into his arms, surprisingly maintaining his balance. She blushed.

"Onna, we will get through this. The others will help us out. Yukina will help you." His hand rested on her stomach and lingered there. "I will try but I am a male and the only thing that I can do is try to help calm the child."

"All you need to worry about is being my big teddy bear. I have a feeling that I'm gonna crave your attention." He smirked at her before kissing her forehead.

"No need to worry, onna." She giggled when his breath tickled her ear. "I will be with you day and night."

"For nine months straight?"

"Seven."

"What?"

"Demons, even half-demons, develop quicker than ningen babies. You should know this by now." She blushed and shook her head.

"Well, that was never my department." She stated; looking slightly perturbed. "It was always someone else's." He chuckled.

"Meaning that you don't know that the mood swings are violent and often and that if you get morning sickness, it will be two times as bad as a ningen mother's." She stared at him; her face growing whiter by the second.

"That would be nice to know!" He smirked at her before closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Hn."

**000**

Hiei and Botan went back to the party and spent a few hours with the gang before going home. As soon as they walked inside, Botan headed for the bathroom so that she could have a soothing bath. The koorime watched her go before plopping down on the couch and closing his eyes for a nap. Things would most certainly change if they had a baby in the apartment. He almost couldn't wait for the time to arrive. Anticipation had always made him edgy and nervous.

_I wonder...will anything really change?_

Hiei didn't like change much. He loathed and hated it before. But the change that was currently on his mind was actually something that he would accept.

_I hope things go well._

Near to an hour later, Botan walked out of the bathroom and went into their room. She noticed that she never seemed lonely. Not since that mark had remained on her neck. It was funny, really. That mark meant so much to her and now it would be the tie that held her to Ningenkai. She gasped when she realized something.

_Should I...go into my spirit form when I am with child?_

She did not want to do anything that would cause her baby harm so she pulled out her communicator and tried to contact Koenma.

"Botan? How was the party?"

"Fun." She said with a smile. "Oh! I was wondering about my being pregnant and going into my spirit form..."

"Well..." He sighed. "I'll have Ayame look into it for you. Just do not go into spirit form until we get back to you, okay?" She nodded and he cut the line.

**000**

Hiei sat in the tree, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He was the picture of comfort. No one would have guessed that he was anxiously waiting to hear certain news.

"Hiei?" Kurama opened the window and stared at his friend. The koorime opened his eyes and tried to peer inside. The kitsune let him in. "I am sorry you had to wait outside but you would have been too edgy and irate with the processes." Botan was soundly asleep on the kitsune's bed. She was so exhausted from all of the tests and worrying about whether or not her baby would be okay that the potion he gave her for the last test made her fall asleep almost immediately.

"How is the baby?" Hiei asked impatiently; grabbing the front of Kurama's shirt and pulling him forward. The kitsune removed his friend's hands before smiling in a reassuring way.

"The baby is going to be fine. However, I suggest you do not find a ningen doctor for this baby's care and delivery. It is unnatural for demon births." The koorime thought for a moment before smirking at the kitsune. "I guess it is my duty, anyway." Hiei walked over to the bed and set his hand lightly over his mate's stomach. Kurama, meanwhile, contacted Koenma. "She must not take spirit form too often or it will kill the baby. Therefore, as her physician during this pregnancy, I must suspend her from her duties in Reikai." The godling sighed.

"I understand. You must come up with paperwork for it. I'll send a ferry girl for you tomorrow." Kurama thought for a moment.

"That's fine." He closed the communicator. Then he turned back to Hiei. "You should take her home. Make sure she rests and bring her back next week." The koorime raised a brow. "I only have the necessary things here...unless you want me to make house calls."

"House calls."

"Fine."

**XxXxX**

Botan woke up and looked at Hiei, who lay beside her. One of his arms was securely wrapped around her and the other rested on her stomach. She cuddled closer to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hard to believe we're going to be a family, hm?" She asked softly.

"Hn." Was the only reply. Silence fell for a few minutes before he shifted. "What are we going to do? Does this place really have the necessary means to care for a child?"

"I don't know, Hiei." She answered. "Anyway, don't leave me hanging. What did Kurama say?"

"He suspended you from working at Reikai until the child is born. If you go into spirit form too many times, the child will die."

"I see..." She felt a twinge of sadness. She wouldn't be able to go to Reikai and see the girls nor Koenma and George. "I wish I could but...now that I know what it would do, I'll wait until after the baby is born." He smirked slightly and leaned down, kissing her gently. She smiled and pulled away. "I have things to do today." He made a noise of protest and buried his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Don't even start. You're coming with me." He growled obscenities at her. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"_Onna_..." He put a lot of miserable emphasis on her 'nickname.'

"Nope, not gonna work, _koorime_." She scooted over and got up, letting her warm feet touch down on the cool carpet. "Let's go. Rise and shine, my lazy little-"

"You finish that sentence and I swear I'll-"

"What did I tell you? Stop being moody, get up, and get dressed." He glared at her as he stood up then stormed into the bathroom.

"I'll take an extra thirty minutes to myself for that." She blinked before running over to the door that he had closed and locked and started banging on it.

"Don't you dare or you'll meet my friend, the frying pan!"

**XxXxX**

A knock sounded at the door that night and Botan got up from doing the stack of paperwork that Koenma had sent down to her. She stood up and answered it. Her face brightened immediately and a smile graced her pink lips.

"Koenma-sama! Ayame-chan! George!" She hugged each of them. The three of them heard the water running in the kitchen...

"Botan-" It suddenly shut off and Hiei came out with a slight frown.

"Onna, the dishes are finished." She looked over at him and grinned.

"Thank you." She then gestured to their guests. "Look who came to visit us!" His crimson eyes went to each person.

"Joy." His bitter sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. "How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, not very long. I only got a couple days off." Koenma said with a grin. "We wouldn't be...imposing, would we?" Before Hiei could even open his mouth, Botan pulled them inside and closed the door.

"No, of course not! We love company! Don't we, Hiei?" She shot him a look and he gave her one of his own.

"Of course we do." He took Ayame and George's bags then left the room. "Follow me if you want to see where you're sleeping. If not, then find your own way." Koenma sighed and took his bags with him. Botan went into the kitchen and put tea on.

_I am so happy that they came down to see me. It makes me feel missed._

A moment later, Hiei entered the kitchen.

"They are getting situated now." He stated softly. She smiled.

"Finally we have company and I get to see Ayame and Koenma-sama again. I missed George a lot, too." She reached up and pulled a tray from the cupboard. Then she put five cups on it and poured the hot tea in each cup. Hiei took it and left the kitchen. She pulled out the honey, sugar, and milk and followed her mate out.

**XxXxX**

Koenma went into his room after spending the day with Botan and Hiei. He could say that he was happy for both of them. The ferry girl glowed with happiness and looked like she was floating on clouds. Hiei was actually curteous...to her, anyway. He wasn't as rude as he used to be but it was asking too much for him to change completely.

_I have never seen her smile like that... I wish we could stay longer than a few days._

He changed into his lounging pants and climbed into bed.

**XxXxX**

Before they were due to leave, Koenma pulled Hiei into a separate room and stared at him with a frown. The koorime crossed his arms.

"What is it, godling?" He asked impatiently. "You're going to be late for work." Koenma glared at him before sighing.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Botan." That seemed to give the little demon reason enough to stay. "Truth is, I've never seen her happier. I just felt that I have to tell you...about how everyone in Reikai feels."

"What do I care about a bunch of ferry girls and oni?" The godling bit his lip to keep from saying anything too vulgar. "I mean, she is the only person that matters to me besides Yukina and the others... But she has become the most important person in my life."

"That is what I wanted to hear from you...but I just want you to know. Botan is a very special girl and a lot of people like her. They are all very happy for you both but they will not hesitate to call you an enemy if anything should happen to her." He stared evenly at Hiei. "Myself included."

"Listen, Koenma, I don't care about that." The koorime went to the door but paused before he reached for the doorknob. "But rest assured that nothing will happen to her so long as I am alive." After he left, Koenma smiled.

"Thank you, Hiei. I knew that you would say something like that..."

**XxXxX**

_Month...after...month...after...month..._

Four months into the pregnancy, Kurama visited their house often. Koenma had come down to visit again, as well. Hiei was never welcoming but Botan seemed to glow. She wasn't always a happy, perky person so he was lucky to see her in her good moods.

"Well, Botan, you both seem healthy. However, these last few months...they can be pretty brutal. A demon baby's fourth month, which is this month, is like that of a normal baby's sixth or seventh. Your baby is developing faster than that of the ningen's. You can give birth to a healthy child this month. It all depends on how powerful the father is. With Hiei as the father, watch closely. If you have any suspicions, call me. I don't care what time it is. Wherever I am, tell Hiei to page me." He tapped his forehead. "It's important that you remember that."

"I will, Kurama. Thank you so much for taking care of us." She looked down at her swollen stomach. He smiled warmly at her.

"You don't have to thank me for this. I want this baby to survive as much as you and Hiei do. I can't say how happy I was when you told us. I was fearing the worst." She laughed and hugged him, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"I was so happy that...I cried. Hiei didn't know what to think when I came from Reikai." She looked up at him with a smile. "He was so happy. I've...never seen him that way before."

"Imagine his life. He went through it, believing he would never be accepted. Love was the furthest thing from his grasp." The kitsune pulled away from her and ruffled her hair. "But look at what he has. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Neither would I." She grinned. Then she gasped softly and grabbed his hand, setting it over her stomach. He chuckled.

"How long has it been since you've felt that?" A tear fell, traveling in a jagged line down her cheek. He knew it wasn't the first but every kick meant something. It meant that the baby was alive and letting it's mother know.

"A long time." She whispered; a pained expression crossing her face. "H-He made me think about this. I wasn't sure if I...wanted another child. Kurayami..." She gently bent over her swollen stomach, both of her arms protectively cradling it.

"Botan, do not cry when you think of him. He would not want that. You, of all people, as his mother, should know that. Please." He wiped a few tears from her face. "End the pain right now. Think of what he turned out to be, even under his evil father. Think of that short time that you had him and all of the joys that he brought to you."

"I'm sorry..." She cried. "I can't believe I let that bastard take him!" He looked down at her sympathetically. "I let it go but I will never forgive that...evil thing for what he did to my son."

"No one expects you to. Now, calm down before Hiei comes in here and demands that I leave for upsetting you." She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry that I...lost control over my emotions." He smiled at her as he started to clean his equipment up.

"That is to be expected. Emotions are as predictable as the weather during this part."

"But..."

"Don't listen to weathermen. They get paid for being wrong and doing nothing." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do as I said. Keep it up and remember, you are not eating for two. We cannot have you gaining too much weight."

"Is there anything I can do for cravings?" He shook his head. At her disappointed look, he laughed.

"Just make sure that you send Hiei to the store at one in the morning and not three. He is really irate at that time." She nodded.

"Tell me about it." She muttered quietly. He closed his bag and stood up.

"I should get going. It is nearly time for dinner." She smiled. He watched her for a few moments. "Do you wish to join us?"

"Oh! No, I don't want to impose." She said softly. "Besides, I have some work to do. Hiei also needs to run a few errands for me."

"Please? My mother would love to see Hiei's family."

"Family?"

"To my mother, this will be like her grandchild. I don't have an answer for it but she seems to like Hiei a lot."

"We'll be over later. I'll bring some cake."

**XxXxX**

Just as she had said, the two arrived on Kurama's doorstep just in time. Shiori was in the kitchen, humming a soft tune. She was excited.

"Mother!" He called; gesturing to the two to sit down. Botan sighed and eased down on the couch. She handed the cake to the kitsune and he took it out to the kitchen. "They are here." The woman smiled and went into the living room. She hugged Hiei first and then turned her eyes to the woman who would soon be a mother.

"Oh, goodness..." She sat down next to Botan and put her arms around the girl's shoulders. "You look so beautiful." She felt tears come to her eyes. Botan took one of her hands and set it on her stomach. She felt the baby move and let out a small sob. "I'm so sorry... This is just... It brings back so many memories from when I was pregnant with Shuuichi." She wiped her face.

"I am getting along well enough, I suppose. I have a wonderful doctor. He told me that we are both healthy." The ferry girl smiled.

"Shuuichi tells me that you're in your seventh month."

"Well... Yes, I am." The timer for the dinner went off and Shiori got up.

"I'll be right back. Come on, Shuuichi. You can help me set the table." As soon as they left the room, silence took over the room. Hiei had a question that he really didn't want to ask but it wouldn't leave him alone. So, when they were in the living room alone, he decided it was better to ask then.

"Botan, why don't you know anything about demonic births?" She looked over at him and raised a brow. "You had Kurayami."

"Yes, but there was this demon woman who took care of me. She basically had potions to ease everything so it was like a ningen birth." She paused. "And it would've been different from this one because Hanshiro wasn't nearly as strong as you." He nodded. Now it made sense.

"Dinner is ready!" Shiori's cheerful voice cut through the air. The koorime helped Botan up and they walked hand-in-hand into the dining room. "Oh, you two are so cute together! How could this have been any more perfect?"

"It couldn't." Hiei said softly. Botan looked over at him with a gentle smile, gaining a lightness in her face that eased his mind and heart.

**XxXxX**

Botan cried out in the middle of the night. Hiei sat straight up in bed and looked over at her.

"H-Hiei..." She looked back at him with sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. "It's time. Get...Kurama!" Her pain-filled voice made his instincts kick in.

"Botan-" She glared at him. "All right." He frowned.

**Kitsune! Get here now, dammit! Botan is going into labor!**

The koorime helped his mate back into bed. He tried to think of anything she might need but his mind refused to calm down. So many things could go wrong. He looked down at her side of the bed to see a wet spot. Her water had broken. She had her hands on the bed, where she clutched the blankets so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her breathing was rough and uneven, which was making him nervous.

**Kurama...**

There was a knock at the door and he rushed to get it. Kurama raced in with his supplies, panting from how quickly he ran to get there. He immediately went to the bedroom and ordered Hiei around. The koorime wasn't about to argue, as he'd never in his life heard such urgency in the orders the kitsune barked out.

Botan let out a loud cry of pain, her face turning red from the actions she had to perform to help the baby out of the birth canal. Kurama seemed oddly calm but Hiei looked strange to her. She was half tempted to scream her head off at him but she couldn't even force words out of her mouth from the excrusiating pain.

"Almost there, Botan." Kurama instructed softly, coaching her through the entire thing. Hiei wanted to shove his katana down his best friend's throat for touching her so near a private area. But he had to control that portion of him, as it couldn't be helped. "Come now, Botan, push harder. I know you must be tired but you can rest just as soon as you get this overwith." The kitsune continued to encourage her and around an hour later, the crying of a baby was heard. Botan gazed tiredly at the kitsune as he carefully washed and wrapped her child in a bright blue blanket. She started crying when he handed the baby to her. The little baby boy had a tuft of black hair with a streak of white, presumably a starburst, like Hiei's own. His eyes were a bright amethyst, filled with wonder. The new mother was so choked up that she couldn't even think of a name for the perfect creature in her arms.

"Eiji." Hiei whispered quietly, his crimson eyes clouded. "Let's name him Eiji." Botan looked over at him with wide eyes. Then she looked down at her new baby boy.

"It's perfect, right, little Eiji?" She kissed the child's forehead before gesturing to Hiei to get closer. The koorime slowly obeyed, curiosity brimming in his crimson gaze. As soon as Hiei took Eiji, Botan's strength gave out. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

"I will leave you alone for now, all right? I'm going to clean things up and then come back to examine Eiji." Kurama gathered everything up and left the room. Botan woke soon, briefly sharing a family moment with her son and mate. Hiei had been seriously considering something as he held his brand new son in his arms.

"Botan..." She looked up at him, wondering why he spoke so softly. "Will you...marry me?" Tears suddenly stung her eyes as she stared crying again.

"Of course..." She reached out and touched his face. "Of course I will."

**XxXxX**

Finally finished with this fic. I apologize so much for the very long wait. And...I hope you liked the ending. My only wish is that I could've finished it sooner for you. But when I lost the internet and everything, it became much more difficult for me. At any rate, I can finally declare this fic complete!

Thank you! For all of you that have given me support and encouragement. I truly could not have done this without you. I hope this chapter was to your liking. I hope it made up for the wait with its length and end. Once again, I thank those of you that have understood me.

This is now the end of _Streaks of Darkness_. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

_-Angel_


	15. Complete!

Update!

Hello, everyone. I wanted to let you all know that I've completed this fic. Chapter 14 is the last chapter but no one would know, since I replaced it... Just go back to the previous chapter and read to your heart's content!

So, I wanted to let you all know that I'm done! I couldn't leave it unfinished. I had wanted to finish it for a while but I had to remember where I was... Anyway, just leave me a review if you've something to say.

Once again, I apologize for the wait. But...good things come to those who wait, right? I had decided before to make the end the longest chapter so... I did. It would've taken longer because of the length but it certainly would've been up if my computer hadn't hated me so much.

I am glad that I finished it and that you can all see how it ended, y'know? Hope you like it and I will talk to ya in the next HB! If not in _Fear of Fire_!

Thank you!

_-Angel_


End file.
